


*°*°*La última vez con esa persona se siente como si fuera la primera vez*°*°*

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustia con final feliz, Canon - Manga, Drama & Romance, Edo Period, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fem Gintoki, Female Gintoki, Friendship, Genderbending, Gintama es obra de Sorachi-sensei, Gintama manga spoilers, Gintoki is Ginko, Humor, Kissing, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliación, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Reunions, Sex, Situado después del final de Gintama, TakaGin, Takasugi and Gin deserve happiness, Takasugi y Gin merecen ser felices, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gintaka - Freeform, located after the end of the Gintama manga, reencarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Ginko tenía que dejarlo ir, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos tanto buenos como los malos momentos pero...aún así, dolía mucho. La idea de perderlo otra vez, le dolía demasiado.Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que vivir por él. Sólo tal vez, exista la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con él. Sea en esta vida o en la otra.Takasugi x Ginko
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 13





	1. La reconciliación viene después de una pelea de perros y gatos

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé, ya sé. Se suponía que tenía que continuar con la serie TakaGin HijiGin o escribir la siguiente historia de "el amor es complicado incluso para los demonios" pero me puse a escribir esta historia, no puedo evitarlo amo mucho la historia de Takasugi y Gintoki. Su historia es tan hermosa, llena de amistad, tan angustiante y triste que me hizo llorar a mares. De pronto, me dio esta ocurrencia de escribir otro fic de TakaGin, tendrá angustia como lo vemos en el animé y manga pero tendrá un final feliz, les prometo.  
> Se me hizo muy largo la historia, tenía pensado un one shot pero decidí dividirlo por pequeños capítulos para que no fuera tan largo.  
> Advertencia:  
> Angustia con un final feliz  
> Algunas escenas tienen leve spoiler del manga  
> Es mi primer fic Lemon, espero que me haya salido bien. He leído muchos pero nunca intente publicar una historia lemon, espero que les sea de su agrado.  
> Gintama no me pertenece es obra maestra de Sorachi-sensei.

**Una última vez con esa persona se siente como la primera vez**

**By Underword**

**Capítulo I: La reconciliación viene después de una pelea de perros y gatos.**

_\- Ginko… no lo hagas… -_

_Ahí estaba ella, nuevamente sujetando la katana temblando mientras miraba con impotencia entre su sensei, su hermano y su amado._

_-Te lo suplico… ¡Detente! -_

_Estaba detrás de su Sensei. Aquel hombre que la había salvado. Aquel hombre que le dio la oportunidad de ser una humana. De vivir y disfrutar la vida. Le había dado todo. Un nombre. Una identidad. Una vida. Amigos con quienes podía contar. Le había amado como ningún otro y ella lo había amado como padre._

_Y ahora, estaba a punto de hacer una elección del que más adelante estaría arrepentida._

_-Prométeme...que los protegerás Ginko… -_

_\- Lo prometo...Sensei -_

_Alzó la katana y la osciló directamente por su cuello._

_-¡¡GINKO!! -_

Ginko se despertó de golpe, sólo para ser recibida por las penumbras que reinaba en su cuarto.

Tenía los ojos abiertos par a par, su respiración errática llenaba el inquietante silencio mientras hacia un esfuerzo por normalizar.

Tomó unos momentos suficientes para calmarse y esperar a que su respiración se normalizara para así recuperarse del aturdimiento.

Al estudiar su entorno, se percató que no estaba en su casa de Yorozuya. Sino en un barco de camino hacia Edo.

-¿Por qué sigo soñando aquella vez? -se dijo para sí con un gruñido frustrado.

Había enterrado ese fatídico día ocurrido hace 12 años atrás, lo había dejado en el olvido desde que empezó a vivir con Kagura, Sadaharu y Shinpachi.

Ahora que no estaba con ellos era como si la pesadilla nuevamente cobró vida.

No podía olvidar el desgarro que sufrió su alma, la sangre de su Sensei manchando sus manos, su rostro y su ropa ni el grito de dolor e ira de Takasugi.

Takasugi…

La relación entre ellos ahora se siente extraña. Había tensión debido al pasado que compartían. Después del enfrentamiento sangriento que tuvieron, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo por el asunto de los Tendoshuu y Utsuro.

Entre ellos había tolerancia. Nada más que eso. No es que drásticamente podían volver a ser amigos.

No tenía sentido ahora.

Sin ánimo de volver a conciliar el sueño, además que su camarote contaba con una pequeña ventana decidió salir a tomar aire fresco y despejar su mente dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta del barco.

Al salir de su temporal fortaleza el frío aire nocturno golpeó satisfactoriamente su piel, enviando una ola de alivio a pesar que su cuerpo sufrió un ligero temblor por el drástico cambio de temperatura.

Tal como lo supuso, aún era de noche con la Luna llena brillando con todo su esplendor acompañado de nubes y diminutas gotas de luz.

Se veía irónicamente hermosa, en lugar de traer sentimiento de alivio como siempre, Ginko sintió amargura ante la terrible noticia que se acaba de enterar.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Ni el momento para las lamentaciones o arrepentimiento.

Ella había fallado otra vez.

Iba a perder a él por segunda vez.

El movimiento del barco por causa de las olas hizo que perdiera en equilibrio y se tropezara para atrás.

Esperaba caerse contra el suelo con un golpe seco.

Pero en su lugar su espalda chocó contra algo firme y cálido. Recibida por un calor que se sentía familiar, le despertó el deseo de aferrarse acompañada de aroma a humo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -espetó una voz sedosa y profunda, ricamente atractiva en barítono perfecto. No necesitaba adivinar a quién le pertenecía.

-Tan sólo tomando un aire fresco -respondió con su habitual tono indiferente, era su manera de enmascarar sus sentimientos y ocultar su yo verdadero.

-Por supuesto, imaginé que sólo habría una persona lo suficientemente idiota como para estar aquí en altas horas de la noche -la irritación teñida en la voz de Takasugi era notoria.

Era extraño que después de largos años de separación, ellos podían charlar normalmente como lo habían hecho en sus años de juventud antes de la guerra Joui. Intercambiar insultos era una cosa normal en ellos, cuando hace unos años atrás había una pesada tensión en la atmósfera con la ansiedad lamiendo sus entrañas, anticipando el momento para desenvainar sus katanas y enterrar en las gargantas del otro.

-Tengo problemas para dormir, podrías ayudar cantándome una canción de cuna -se volteó momentáneamente para regalarle una sonrisa pícara. Se sintió aliviada encontrándose con el líder de los Kiheitai mirándola con el ceño fruncido sin portar en su poder su kiseru o su katana. O sin un vendaje cubriendo su ojo perdido dándole una vista suavizada del ex terrorista, en lugar de un sádico maniático. Le resultaba divertido que aún poseía la habilidad de presionar sus botones, había cosas que aún no había cambiado entre ellos.

-¿Qué tienes cinco años, Ginko? -espetó con desdén el hombre de cabellos oscuros- Tan sólo arrojate al mar o golpéate la cabeza, harás un favor visual al mundo -con esto en vez de continuar con la pelea verbal, Takasugi se dispuso a retirarse probablemente a su habitación.

Ginko no queriendo dejar de lado con la conversación o alejarse de Takasugi ahora que estaban en el mismo barco, lo siguió hasta que llegar a su habitación.

-Mou, eres tan cruel Takasugi-kun -pronunció en tono infantil que sabía que lo irritaba- Negando ayudar a una dama en apuros, veo que te haz quedado corto con algo más que tu estatura.

Takasugi se giró para mirarla con irritación. Ginko sonrió triunfante para sus adentros, había olvidado lo divertido que era meterse en la piel de su antiguo amigo y saber que decir referido a su estatura, lo cabreaba mucho.

-Mi estatura es normal, lo único que noto que se ha quedado corto es tu cerebro lleno de azúcar, estúpida cabeza permanente -Le devolvió el insulto.

Ginko a pesar que se estaba divirtiendo de su actual situación con su ex camarada, no podía evitar sentir esa sensación que solamente lo experimentaba con Hijikata, Katsura o Sakamoto.

-Oye, por si no estabas enterado Gin-san es mucho más lista que cualquiera y he podido resolver los problemas gracias a mi genialidad -se justificó.

Takasugi bufó.

-Pues dado a las circunstancias que tuviste encontrándote conmigo y que estés en el barco, dudo que haya sido idea tuya -aclaró con burla.

Ginko en lugar de molestarse como Takasugi lo había esperado, tan sólo lo miró incrédulo.

-Perdona, no acordamos que tú me estabas siguiendo y me propuso que me uniera a ti. Deberías revisar tu cabeza, porque creo que se te está quedando corto, Takasugi-kun -rió de manera despectiva logrando que el hombre se le acercará con molestia.

-Veo que aún tienes tiempo para bromear, mejor sal de mi vista ahora -le espetó con desdén.

-¿Por qué tan mal de humor, Takasugi-kun? ¿Será que es por el estreñimiento o que tu etapa de crecimiento se quedó estancado en tus 1,70? -Ginko no estaba dispuesta en detenerse por mucho que quería, es como si revivir los momentos con Takasugi le hacia olvidar de sus atormentadoras pesadillas y de la triste realidad.

De repente sintió una fuerza empujarla contra la pared, le dolió su espalda pero no tuvo momento para incorporarse en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con el único ojo verde de Takasugi.

-Si tanto insistes que no puedes dormir, puedo ayudarte a que duermas para siempre, Ginko -susurró amenazadoramente Takasugi recorriendo su mano lentamente desde el rostro de la peli plata viajando hasta detenerse en uno de sus pechos que dio un apretón.

Tomando que la broma fue muy lejos, Ginko le dio una patada en la espinilla.

-Idiota, me duele el seno -

-¿Y crees que mi espinilla no lo hace? -pronunció Takasugi adolorido.

-Pues debiste verlo venir antes que me acosaras sexualmente -quizás seguir a Takasugi hasta su habitación no fue buena idea, debió quedarse en su camarote y evitar este lamentable encuentro que sólo le dio mal sabor en la boca.

-Tú me seguiste hasta mi habitación para empezar -replicó Takasugi mirándola con intensidad.

-Tú fuiste que me dirigió la palabra en la cubierta -recriminó Ginko dejando a un lado la broma y su máscara de indiferencia, estaba harta de fingir.

-No sabía que Sakata Ginko era una imagen lamentable de mujer mirando melancólica en el océano, esperando arrojarse al vacío en cualquier momento -

-Pues a mí debería importarme una mierda lo que te suceda, después de todo morirás en cualquier momento -bajó la cabeza para evitar mirarlo, joder esto le dolía- Pero...no puedo hacerlo…

Shinsuke se detuvo para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo haces? ¿Por qué? -Takasugi estaba molesto ahora, tras escuchar que aún se preocupaba por él después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

 _Porque por mucho que debo hacerlo...no puedo dejarte ir_. Pensó para sí.

-Debería dejar, volveré a mi habitación -Ginko hizo ademán en retirarse pero fue impedido por Takasugi, quien la tomó por los hombros.

-Dime, Ginko ¿por qué? - le exigió la respuesta.

La susodicha seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, como si temiera ver lo que estaba frente y desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Takasugi llevó su mano derecha para tomar el mentón de Ginko y obligarla a encararlo.

La encontró con una mirada brillante y cansada, como si estuviera atrapada entre resistir y resignarse por lo inevitable.

-Ginko -esta vez, Takasugi pronunció con suavidad- Ya no somos como antes, ya no somos lo que solíamos ser.

Ginko no necesitaba que le recordara, ellos ya no eran los mocosos problemáticos que estudiaban en Shoka Sonjuku, ya no eran los guerreros que lucharon valientemente en la guerra Joui y...ya no eran novios, ese hecho lo han enterrado hace más de 10 años atrás.

-Lo sé...pero...duele… -dijo Ginko entre susurros- Duele muchísimo…

-¿Por qué aún te preocupas por mí? -repitió la pregunta Shinsuke con cansancio- Pudiste matarme en aquella vez, te he querido asesinar innumerables veces en nuestros anteriores encuentros…¿Por qué lo haces, Ginko?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti? -Ginko lo miró irritada pero no de él, sino de ella misma- ¿Tengo que fingir que no me importas, Shinsuke? -se sorprendió de llamarlo por su nombre, después de años de separación era extraño encontrarlo natural.

-Si - le respondió Takasugi. En lugar de exigir respuestas decidió especular, algo que no era lo que solía hacer- ¿Es por esa promesa que hiciste a Sensei? - lo último dijo con amargura- Lo mataste hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué diferencia hay que me mates, Ginko?

-¡No lo hago sólo por eso! ¡No todo gira en torno a ti, Shinsuke! -Ginko estalló, quería detenerse pero ya no podía manetenerlo para sí misma por mucho tiempo. Era como si la presencia y el intercambio de palabras con su ex novio provocó que detonara y estallara la bomba- Lo hago porque así lo elegí, crees que no me importó elegir entre Sensei, Zura y tú. Crees que he vivido toda mi vida despreocupada sin tener pesadillas de ese día. Aguantar cada golpe y dormir en la fría celda esperando una merecida ejecución. Esperando que la muerte me llegará en cualquier momento y no pasó nada de eso. Lloraste cada noche estando sola sin tener a nadie a quién abrazar. Vivir sintiendo esta culpa, dolor, vergüenza y tristeza cada vez que te veo a los ojos y ver que camino haz tomado.

Takasugi la miraba con su único ojo abierto, sin palabras. Ginko siguió.

-Cuando...finalmente te veo ahora, saber que no te queda mucho tiempo...es tan injusto -Ginko reunió todas sus fuerzas para no romperse a llorar. Era lo último que quería que Shinsuke la viera- Puede que ya no te importo pero...tú aún me importas, Shinsuke. No quiero verte morir, te amo -finalmente lo dijo, después de reprimir esas palabras por muchos años y rechazar discretamente cada insinuación de otros hombres, por fin dijo lo que quiso decirle desde hace 12 años atrás.

Takasugi quedó sin palabras, mirándola conmocionado. Después de escuchar a Ginko expresarlo todo y por fin dejar caer sus barreras, no había esperado ver su verdadero lado. Roto, cansado y triste. Igual que él.

Esa vez, cuando vio a Ginko ejecutar a su Sensei con sus propias manos sintió su mundo derrumbarse. La mujer que amaba mató al sensei que amaba. Había elegido cerrar los ojos y tomar el camino fácil de destruir todo.

Sin siquiera tener consideración de los sentimientos de sus amigos. Sin siquiera ver lo mucho que Ginko sufrió los siguientes años.

Ambos eran buenos para nada. Ambos odiaron la decisión que el otro tomó, ambos estaban en desacuerdo por el camino que el otro eligió. Ambos estaban tan tristes y amargados por aquella vez, lamentando no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger lo que más amaban.

Ambos se odiaron a si mismos por la debilidad. Enterrando este sentimiento a través de sus máscaras. Creando su propio camino, formando vínculos con otras personas y tratando de respirar.

Ahora…

Takasugi cerró los puños, apretó los dientes con rabia pero no iba dirigido a su ex novia sino a si mismo, por ser un completo idiota.

-Hubiera sido más sencillo que me dijeras que lo hacías por Sensei o que me tengas lástima -luego miró a Ginko, quien estaba cabizbaja- Pero esto...me haces ver como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, Ginko.

\- Por supuesto, es mi culpa -ironizó la peli plata con amargura- ¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con esto, Shinsuke? Ambos estamos hartos de estar en esta tonta farsa.

-¿Cuál es la farsa de esto? -inquirió sin alterarse esta vez- Ambos somos sólo unos idiotas bueno para nada, que queremos ser todo menos ser sinceros con nosotros mismos.

-Así somos, ¿no? -vio a Ginko esbozar una irónica sonrisa a pesar que sus ojos estaban ocultos por su flequillo.

Takasugi nuevamente tomó el rostro de Ginko con ambas manos para mirar sus ojos escarlata brillando, como si hiciera un esfuerzo en retener futuras lágrimas.

-Escúchame, Ginko -pronunció firme y suave esta vez- No hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme esta vez, tan sólo debes aceptarlo y mirar. Hace mucho tiempo había aceptado mi muerte, hace doce años atrás que lo he hecho. No llores, esta vez no lo hagas.

Ginko sin tener suficientes fuerzas, lágrimas cristalinas cayeron de sus ojos traicioneramente formando leves riachuelos en sus mejillas.

Shinsuke usó su pulgar para secar las gotas saladas.

-No debes seguir lamentando por hechos que fueron inevitables y sucedieron, eso me hiciste ver. Y finalmente pude aceptar -pausó- ¿No eras una heroína de Jump acaso? Su regla importante es no llorar.

Ginko lo miró con una expresión amargada.

-No lo soy, nunca lo fui -su mirada se tornó muy triste- Shouyo-sensei lo fue...nunca seré como él ni en millones de años.

-Lo eres para ellos -Shinsuke se refería a las personas que Ginko conoció y se convirtieron en las más importantes- También lo eres para mí -

Con esto, Shinsuke acortó la distancia escasa rozando sus labios con los de Ginko y luego convirtiendo el roce en un casto beso.

Ginko cerró los ojos, no tardó en corresponder el gesto al rodear sus brazos en el cuello de Shinsuke, como si hubiera anhelado ese beso.

El beso había comenzado sutil pero querían más, querían sentir más contacto después de tantos años de distancia y no iban a parar hasta apagar este fuego que se encendió entre ellos.

Ginko tomó la iniciativa de abrir la boca, no tardó en sentir la lengua de Shinsuke hacer contacto con la suya provocando que un escalofrío placentero recorriera en el cuerpo de ambos. La habitación se escuchaba sonidos húmedos, gemidos de ambos y la fricción de sus ropas.

La lengua de ambos danzaban y volvían a besar sus labios húmedos por la saliva, sus manos comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos y deshaciendo sus ropas con lentitud.

En estos momentos, ambos se sentían como aquellos días en los que habían sido dos adolescentes torpes y hormonales preparándose para su primera vez. Recordaron que habían comenzado tímidamente, explorando el cuerpo del otro con timidez y fascinación a la vez, los toques habían sido inseguros pero dispuestos, los besos habían sido decididos y la pasión entre ellos era igual de intensa como cuando iban en batallas o cuando competían.

Ginko estaba en la cama ahora mismo, desnuda junto con Shinsuke. Mirándolo como si estuvieran por hacer su primera vez, cuando ya lo habían hecho en sus años de noviazgo.

A pesar de su rostro demacrado por la enfermedad y cansancio, pálido y delgado. Shinsuke siempre se vio atractivo a sus ojos desde que habían sido niños y ahora: su ojo sano que brillaba con intensidad, ese hermoso cabello oscuro con matices púrpura contrastando con su cuerpo blanco, delgado pero fuerte y bien tonificado músculo y esas manos habilidosas, siempre lo había considerado atractivo e inalcanzable. Ahora le resultaba increíble que este a punto de hacerlo una vez más con él. Con su amigo de infancia. Con el niño del que se enamoró pero le dio vergüenza y rabia admitirlo en voz alta. Con el joven que confesó sus sentimientos e hicieron el amor por primera vez. Con el hombre que lloró al verlo herido y tomar un camino de odio y oscuridad. Con este mismo hombre que volvió al camino correcto y se habían reconciliado.

Shinsuke admiró a Ginko como si fuera la primera vez, nunca lo admitió ante nadie que siempre había sido una mujer hermosa. Había anhelado en secreto cuando habían sido niños, la primera vez que se conocieron. Y cuando crecieron esa admiración y anhelo fue creciendo, había observado a Ginko pelear en el campo de batalla con un poder que ningún hombre pudo rivalizar, convirtiéndose en el ángel caído que exterminaba a los que se interponían en el camino y cuando estaba con ellos, a pesar de su personalidad provocativa e infantil conseguía ser una gran miembro que apoyaba a sus compañeros.

Para los ojos de todos era Sakata Gintoki, Shiroyasha, la esperanza de los Jouishishi y héroe samurai, un hombre que no temía a nada. Pero para los ojos de sus más cercanos Katsura, Sakamoto y Takasugi era Sakata Ginko, una mujer que había decidido renunciar su femenidad para unirse junto con sus amigos a la guerra. Una niña que era fuerte y lo había vencido en muchas ocasiones hasta que finalmente alcanzó un empate. Una niña que se convirtió en su amiga junto con Katsura. Una joven que decidió luchar junto con sus amigos, en lugar de esperar con angustia como lo hacían la mayoría de las mujeres. Una joven que confesó sus sentimientos y ambos se entregaron en una inolvidable noche lleno de pasión y amor. Una mujer que tuvo que hacer sacrificios y derramar lágrimas con la sangre de su amado Sensei cubriendo su cuerpo y rostro. Una mujer que se despidió de él mientras estuvo inconsciente con un tierno beso para luego desaparecer y no volver a verla durante una década.

La primera vez que lo han hecho, Takasugi había admirado ese hermoso cuerpo: curvo y femenino con proporciones propias de una mujer que ocultaba bajo holgadas prendas y la armadura samurai.

Parece que no había cambiado ese rasgo. Su personalidad seguía siendo más perezosa y desagradable que antes pero tolerable, su cuerpo seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de su consumo peligroso con el azúcar y su cabello plateado con una permanente indomable que la caracterizaba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y reanudaron el beso con lentitud como si quisieran grabar y memorizar este último momento que ambos compartirían. Cerraron los ojos y se permitieron disfrutar el contacto, habían olvidado lo mucho que se habían extrañado, permitiendo una oleada de placentera electricidad recorriera a ambos por sentir piel con piel.

Shinsuke empezó a besar el cuello de Ginko, dando besos, lamidas y leves mordidas en ciertos puntos sensibles que sabían que la volverían loca. Sonrió internamente al escuchar su gemido, se sentía como la gloria mucho más placentero que los números de victorias que llevaron juntos.

Ginko recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Shinsuke como si tratara de recordar la vez que habían hecho juntos, quería grabar sentir la fibra de sus músculos tensarse y relajarse; el aroma a humo, ceniza y sudor que desprendía su cuerpo, su cabello sedoso y suave que provocaba cosquillas cada vez que tocaba su piel, esa boca y esas manos tocando y enviando un placentero escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Había extrañado mucho a Shinsuke. Sus anteriores aventuras con otros amantes no eran nada comparado con el hombre que había amado desde que era niña. Ese día cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el niño retador en Shoka Sonjuku, la condenaron a un camino de amistad, valor, dolor, felicidad, tristeza y sobre todo amor.

Tembló, no de una manera desagradable, al sentir la caricia y los besos de Shinsuke en las cicatrices de batalla hechas por él, especialmente una marca notable donde la hoja de su espada estuvo clavada en su antebrazo, sino encontró entrañable ese gesto tierno de su parte.

Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir las manos y la boca de Shinsuke detenerse en sus pechos. Era increíble que esas manos tan expertas en componer las bellas melodías en su shamisen, tan letales que ha matado innumerables enemigos con su katana, estén provocando un enorme placer ahora mismo.

-S-Shinsuke...ah… -gimió Ginko al sentir la lengua de su amado lamer, chupar y morder levemente su pezón mientras su mano masajeaba descaradamente su seno izquierdo para repetir el mismo proceso con el seno derecho. Ella en su lugar podía acariciar su cabello y su espalda hasta que sólo podía dignarse a sentir placer cuando sintió a Shinsuke dar una lamida en su vientre plano hasta viajar a su entrepierna.

Abrió los ojos par a par, quería protestar y detener su avance, exigir que no sea lento pero...todo perdió sentido al sentir un incontrolable placer que apenas podía formar palabras.

-Shin...Shinsuke...ahh...ahh...Espe...eso...ahhhh -apenas podía formar palabras inteligibles sin que su garganta deje de soltar gemidos.

Podía sentir la lengua de Shinsuke saborear la flor de su cuerpo, estimulando aquella zona sensible insertando dedos mientras con su lengua la distraía de cualquier dolor.

Ginko sentía un calor familiar viajando por su vientre.

Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido en cuanto llegó a su inevitable orgasmo.

Shinsuke aún acariciaba sus muslos, continuó chupando y saboreando el dulce néctar que Ginko soltó.

Levantó el rostro encontrándose con una muy sonrojada Ginko, dando respiraciones erráticas por su intenso orgasmo.

Shinsuke lamió sus labios, había olvidado lo delicioso que supo la primera vez que la ha probado.

Cuando se le acercó a Ginko, quien aún se estaba recuperando de su reciente éxtasis, Takasugi le sonrió con ternura a pesar de la creciente lujuria que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Tomó el rostro de la peli plata con suavidad para regalarle un tierno y apasionado beso, que no tardó en ser devuelto.

Ginko abrazó a Shinsuke con tanto cariño, cuando se separaron para verse a los ojos y sonreír genuinamente como nunca lo han hecho. Este momento era sólo de ellos dos.

Antes de que Shinsuke tomará la siguiente acción, Ginko bajó la mano hasta detenerse en su hombría consiguiendo un jadeo del pelioscuro.

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-No serás el único en esto, Shinsuke -su mano comenzó a bombearlo, causando que Shinsuke llenara el silencio con jadeos y gruñidos erráticos.

Ginko estaba orgullosa que podía romper la imagen resuelta de su rival y ex novio con algo más que sólo competencia.

-G-Ginko… -jadeo Shinsuke apretando sus dientes en un intento por mantener la cordura. Su respiración se estaba agitando cada vez más y su cuerpo se aferraba al otro cálido cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco- O-oi...s-si...sigues ahh...así...no...aaahh...podré seguir…

Ginko detuvo su acción y se limitó a mirar a Shinsuke colocarse entre sus piernas y rodear su cadera, pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó confundida.

Shinsuke dio un suspiro.

-Debemos detenernos -iba a alejarse pero fue impedido por un par de piernas que lo rodearon- Ginko…

-¿Por qué dices que paremos después que probaste mi dulce parfait? -

-Tenías que decirlo así -replicó Shinsuke rojo ante el desvergonzado comentario de la peli plata. Luego desvío su mirada avergonzado- Recordé que no tengo conmigo...protección -aunque nunca llevaba nada de eso. Había tenido unas aventuras con unas que otras prostitutas, sabiendo que ellas tenían métodos anticonceptivos, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y en los siguientes años que fue terrorista las relaciones sean físicas o románticas estaban fuera de su mente. Y hace unos días atrás batalló junto con Ginko contra los Tendoshuu, nunca había esperado reencontrarse con su ex novia y anticipar que terminaría en esta situación.

Hizo ademán para alejarse otra vez, por mucho que le gustaría continuar no quería que haya consecuencias.

Sin embargo, al parecer Ginko no estaba dispuesta que esto terminará rápido.

-Ginko -iba a replicar pero un par de manos tomando su rostro haciendo que mirara directamente a la aludida, lo detuvo.

-Quiero hacerlo, Shinsuke. Si después de esto...sucede un resultado inesperado...estaré dispuesta a afrontarlo -

Shinsuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego recuperó la compostura al esbozar una sonrisa engreída.

-Wau, Ginko responsable por esta vez ¿quién lo creería? -comentó burlón.

\- Puedo ser responsable cuando quiero, Bakasugi -replicó sonriendo igual.

-No me culpes si llega a suceder ese resultado -a pesar de la broma, su mirada era seria. El tema era delicado y habían discutido cuando fueron adolescentes antes de hacer su primera vez.

-No te prometo nada -Ginko lo miraba con seriedad a pesar de su sonrisa pícara.

-Espero...conocerlo algún día si llegara a suceder… -incluso si es algo que ninguno de los dos querían, ambos por mucho que ese plan nunca se les cruzó por sus mentes, la idea de formar una familia juntos les sonaba descabellado pero hermoso.

-Tan sólo no mueras antes -Ginko no pudo evitar repetir esa misma palabra que le dijo a Shinsuke antes de la misión de salvar a su Sensei. Pero esta vez, decidió aceptar el destino que le esperaba a su amado.

Shinsuke rió y besó la mano de su amada.

-No te prometo nada -

-Idiota, no robes mi palabra -a pesar de la protesta, Ginko rió también para luego besarlo.

Por esta vez, ambos decidieron continuar sin decir una palabra alguna. Shinsuke sin separarse de los labios de Ginko, comenzó a prepararla con sus dedos. Bebió los gemidos de la peli plata con otro beso apasionado, que no tardó en ser correspondido.

Siguieron así hasta que sintió el apretón de las manos de Ginko en su hombro.

-N-no jodas...S-Shinsuke...hazlo ya -expresó ansiosa.

Rió el líder de los Kiheitai divertido.

-Tan precipitada, Ginko...estás ansiosa por sentirme -

-Tan sólo no puedo creer lo lento que seas, Bakasugi. O quizás, ya estás en tu límite -insinuó con sorna.

\- Ya veremos quien llegará a su límite, idiota permanente -le respondió al desafío.

Takasugi se preparó colocándose entre sus piernas y llevando su hombría a la entrada de Ginko.

Antes de cometer su acto, una mano femenina acarició su rostro con ternura.

-Te voy extrañar mucho -expresó Ginko dedicándole una sonrisa genuina. Le besó su párpado izquierdo como un íntimo gesto.

Shinsuke le devolvió el gesto aferrándose a esa mano fuerte y delicada para luego besarla con cariño.

-Yo también -le sonrió también.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintió la mano de Shinsuke acariciar su rostro y sus labios besando con ternura su frente, su nariz, su mejilla y por último, sus labios. Ella rió ante su tierno gesto.

Dejó escapar un gemido sonoro al sentir a Shinsuke introducirse en la entrada, no le dolía como la primera vez que hicieron el amor pero si ardía mucho. Se aferró al pelioscuro sintiendo ese calor familiar mientras olía su masculina y adictiva aroma.

Shinsuke cerró los ojos al sentir ese calor húmedo que, hace mucho lo había tomado la primera vez que hizo el amor con Ginko. Cerró los puños para evitar que la lujuria tomará el control de su cuerpo y herirla, ya la había hecho en sus batallas y ahora, hacer eso era lo último que haría.

Ambos habían extrañado esto. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente como debieron haber sido hace más de una década y ahora que volvieron a hacer el amor, no querían alejarse el uno del otro. Aún sabiendo que este sería el último de todos.

Porque una vez que pisen el Edo, ambos tomarán caminos separados y quien sabe cuando volverán a verse.

Y es por eso que ambos iban a aprovechar este momento para recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Ambos dejaron escapar gemidos cuando Shinsuke comenzó a moverse. Primero fue una embestida lenta moderada que luego de convirtió en una errática y desenfrenada.

En medio de la éxtasis se besaron otra vez, Ginko se movía también, no quería que Shinsuke sea el único que se encargara de esto además quería que él sintiera las mismas sensaciones que ella ahora lo estaba experimentando.

Ambos dejaron escapar gemidos cada vez más altos al sentir que estaban llegando a sus límites.

-S-Shinsuke...aahh...yo...no...puedo...m-más...Ahh - Ginko gimió dificultosamente al sentir un calor viajando por su vientre.

-Y-yo...yo tampoco....aahh -Shinsuke dejó escapar un gemido ronco.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se aferraron sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente hasta que gritaron al unísono cuando llegaron a un increíble y exquisito orgasmo.

Ambos se recostaron agotados en la cama cubiertos de sudor y pegajosos, Shinsuke cuidadosamente se retiró de Ginko para luego abrazarla por la cintura.

Esperaron unos buenos ratos hasta que se normalizara su respiración para poder hablar.

-Eso estuvo increíble -expresó Ginko con una sonrisa cansada.

\- No estuvo nada mal - Shinsuke le sonrió descarado.

Ginko lo miró con el ceño fruncido con un puchero.

-¿Nada mal? Admítelo que estuvo bastante genial -de repente, la peli plata dejó de sentirse cansada.

-Estoy diciendo que fue mucho mejor de lo esperado -Takasugi no podía evitar molestarla, le resultaba entretenido y vigorisante en momentos así.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Bakasugi? Esa es tu manera de decir las gracias a tu amada -Ginko lo miró con fingida ofensa- Eres tan malo, Shinsuke-kun. Ahora veo el porqué no creciste.

Esta vez, Shinsuke la miró con los ojos blancos y la molesta expresión no tardó en apoderarse en su rostro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el sexo con mi estatura? -

-Tal vez sea impotencia, Chibisuke -Shinsuke quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa engreída de su rostro.

-Te juro Ginko que cuando te ponga las manos encima- su diatriba fue interrumpida por una descarada Ginko.

-Oh, sí. Shinsuke-kun, me gusta que me hables así de sucio y siempre tan ansioso de sentir mi vagi-

Shinsuke le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

\- En momentos como este estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de estar contigo -

Ginko sobándose la cabeza, a pesar que era un leve dolor miró mal a su amado. En lugar de dejarse llevar por otra pelea sin sentido, sonrió perversamente ante la idea que se le cruzó por la mente.

A pesar que sentía pesadez en su cuerpo, se levantó sin problemas de la cama y lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse a horcadas del tuerto.

Sonrió internamente al ver a Shinsuke enrojecerse ante la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, Ginko nunca tuvo timidez de mostrarse así a sus anteriores amantes y sentía un aire a superioridad por cada hombre que admiró su cuerpo de esta manera.

-¿Qué haces, Ginko? -a pesar de su ceño fruncido, la piel enrojecida de su rostro decía lo contrario.

-No creas que eso fue todo, Shinsuke -recorrió el cuerpo de su amado con sus manos como serpiente hasta que se detuvo en su hombría, Ginko acercó su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo- Es hora de dar una probada a tu Yakult.

-Tenías que matar este momento con tu horrible chiste, pervertida -Shinsuke no tardó en protestar con un enrojecimiento completo de su rostro, como una langosta cocinada ante aquel comentario sucio.

-Veamos a que sabe - Ginko abrió la boca para probarlo. Shinsuke no tuvo palabras tampoco las necesitó, tan sólo lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo testigo del porqué Ginko había sido temible en los campos de batalla. Su resistencia no tenía ninguna rivalidad con los hombres ni con los Amanto.

Lo único que se le cruzó en sus pensamientos fue lo increíblemente maravilloso que era la boca de Ginko.

…

-Aah...Ah...Shinsuke...ahí...justo ahí...ahh-

-Haa...Ginko...se siente...tan...jodidamente bien.... -

Su última ronda acabó con Ginko montándolo como un animal salvaje, pero no podía quejarse, había experimentado toda clase de posiciones antes que el cansancio se apoderaran de sus cuerpos.

Takasugi levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus brazos, no tardó en rodearla y besarle lo más apasionado que podía ofrecer.

Esta posición en secreto le encantaba, se sentía tan íntimo que sólo lo compartiría con nadie más que Ginko. Estaba seguro que debe tener la misma idea.

Al separarse, Ginko lo abrazó mientras besaba su cuello, inhalando por enésima vez aquel embriagadora aroma que sólo Shinsuke poseía.

Ya estaban cerca, lo sentían, tenían que dar sus últimas fuerzas para llegar a su último orgasmo.

Ambos dieron un grito cuando alcanzaron su máximo éxtasis y se recostaron juntos en el futon, agotados y satisfechos.

Antes de dormir, se pusieron a bromear como si aún fueran adolescentes. Comenzó cuando a Takasugi le dio ganas de fumar y trató de buscar su kiseru en su kimono, no lo encontraba hasta que lo vio en las manos de una Ginko sonríendole con picardía. Él le pidió que se lo diera, ella se negó y lo desafío a que le arrebatara. Empezaron a corretear en la habitación sin importar que ambos estaban desnudos, en medio de la persecución Ginko le arrojó la sábana del futon consiguiendo que Shinsuke cayera.

Al ver que no se movía y no le respondía, Ginko lo miró preocupada y se le acercó para comprobar su estado. Shinsuke tomó represalia de atraparla con la sábana junta, ignorando el grito de sorpresa de Ginko, y ambos se recostaron en el futon riéndose como nunca lo habían hecho.

Durmieron lo necesario, Ginko se despertó por un olor a humo. Al levantarse se encontró con un Takasugi recostado contra la pared, vestido con su kimono mientras fumaba y veía perdidamente un punto ciego.

Ginko a pesar que no le gustaba el olor a cigarrillo, prefería ese aroma que el olor a sangre, muerte y miseria que le recordaba a sus días en la guerra Joui.

Vistiendose vagamente con su kimono, se acercó a Shinsuke y lo abrazó por detrás. Sintió la tensión en el hombre y luego sus músculos se relajaron, no le molestó el contacto porque si lo fuera la hubiera alejado.

Ninguno de los dos habló, porque ya expresaron lo que no pudieron decir antes, para que ya no haya más arrepentimientos.

A pesar que se amaban como nunca lo habían hecho, ambos esperaban un inevitable futuro y cerrar el capítulo de ambos.

Por mucho que querían congelar este momento y quedarse así para siempre.

Pero la eternidad no duraba. Y eso ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Cuando llegó la luz del día, ambos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco viendo dibujarse un horizonte que sabían que era Edo, en el momento en que pisaran la tierra tomarían caminos separados nuevamente: Ginko volvería con sus chicos de Yorozuya y Takasugi con lo que quedaba de los Kiheitai.

-Y aquí estamos - Ginko fue la primera en romper el largo silencio. Una vez que sus pies pisaron el muelle.

-Sí -

-Aquí es mi hogar ahora -

Shinsuke levantó una ceja esperando algo más, Ginko tratando de ocultar cierta vergüenza lo miró para hablar.

-Si...sobrevivimos de esta y no te queda mucho tiempo...sería bueno compartir un trago con Zura y Sakamoto como en los viejos tiempos -

Takasugi tan sólo negó con la cabeza y río levemente.

-Con la condición que tú pagas la bebida -

-Bastardo avaro, se supone que el hombre debe pagar por la mujer -le recriminó la peli plata- Si quieres poner en la cuenta de alguien elije a Zura o Sakamoto, ellos inventaron una tonta historia que les debo por el Pocari.

-¿Y eso? -cuestionó Takasugi con una ceja alzada- Tan sólo recuerdo que Sakamoto me debía por el Yakult.

\- Lo dices porque ya me bebí todo tu Yakult hace unas horas -

Recibió un golpe de un avergonzado Takasugi, Ginko en lugar de quejarse se río descaradamente.

Siguieron así hasta que se separaron camino a la terminal, se perdieron y nuevamente se reencontraron en lo alto de la Torre en ruinas. De ahí, Ginko supo que no iban a reencontrarse con sus amigos y compartir la bebida como lo hubieran querido.

Ginko supo que no era una heroína de Jump. Era una mujer que tomó el camino del Bushido que sólo sabía herir y matar, pero había decidido usar su habilidad para el bien. Era solamente una humana, no tenía poderes como cualquier protagonista de Jump. No sabía ningún poder o conocía a alguien con poder que pudiera salvar la vida de Takasugi.

A pesar de la culpa, los errores que cometió más los más devastadores resultados que vivió como consecuencia de sus peores decisiones, no estaba arrepentida de nada. Había disfrutado mientras los buenos momentos habían durado. No estaba arrepentida de convertirse en samurai. No estaba arrepentida de haber conocido a Shouyo-sensei, no estaba arrepentida de haber conocido a muy buenos amigos durante su largo camino. Y no estaba arrepentida de haber conocido a Takasugi Shinsuke.

El único hombre que había amado desde que era niña y todavía lo hacia incluso si se estaba desvaneciendo en su regazo ahora mismo.

Acunó la cabeza de Shinsuke entre sus brazos, le había regalado un último y significativo beso, más unas palabras con la promesa de algún día reencontrarse con él sea en el infierno o en la otra vida, lista para un desafío más. Había reunido todas sus fuerzas para reprimir las lágrimas y en su lugar, regalarle una sonrisa porque es lo que su amado Shinsuke habría querido. La última vez cuando perdieron a Shouyo-sensei, la había visto llorar y eso era lo último que quería que viera.

Shinsuke se sintió satisfecho y en paz por primera vez desde aquellos días en Shoka Sonjuku cuando su ojo derecho finalmente se cerró.

Ginko permaneció así hasta que sintió que ya no le quedó fuerza para seguir conteniendo, cuando vio que Shinsuke ya estaba frío...lloró.

Abrazó el cuerpo frío e inerte del que había sido el amor de su vida y lloró gritando de dolor hasta que ya no le quedó voz para continuar.

-¡¡SHINSUKE!! -

Takasugi se había ido. Dolía. Joder, dolía mucho. Y no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo.

Cuando terminó Ginko le depositó un beso en la frente, colocó cuidadosamente su cuerpo en el suelo y contempló el sol naciente.

Sentía que había perdido parte de su alma hoy.

Takasugi le había dicho que tenía cosas que proteger y lo haría. Tenía que continuar, tenía que vivir mientras continuaba respirando como siempre lo había hecho.

Su vida no acabaría aquí. Viviría para él y esperaría, el tiempo necesario, para encontrarse con él de nuevo.

…

Habían pasado tres meses después de la muerte de Takasugi, Ginko había vuelto con su querido grupo de Yorozuya y volvían a lo suyo, pero por dentro sentía que ellos sospechaban que algo le había sucedido. Después de todo, por mucho que eran niños eran muy preceptivos. Y eso lo notaba cada vez que la dejaban sola, sabiendo que su jefa necesitaba espacio algo que Ginko los agradecía en el fondo.

Incluso recibía visitas constantes de Zura, puede que su amigo de infancia siempre lo haya considerado un completo idiota pero era muy perceptivo y era el único junto con Sakamoto que sabía sobre su relación con Takasugi.

Zura le había prometido que juntos harían su noche de bebidas en honor a su amigo difunto junto con su querido sensei.

Ginko lo aceptó sin protestar, estaba a punto de despedirse de los chicos para reunirse con sus viejos amigos hasta que sintió náuseas y fue directamente al baño a vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

-¡Gin-san! -escuchó a Shinpachi precipitarse en la puerta del baño- ¿Se encuentra bien? -

-Ya van siendo la décima vez que vomitas, aru -expresó Kagura con preocupación- Deberías ir con un doctor, últimamente pareces muy enferma.

-E-estoy bien… -pronunció Ginko apenas recuperada de su arcada.

-Debería cancelar su reunión con Katsura-san si se siente muy mal -sugirió Shinpachi con preocupación- Debería descansar.

-Sólo tomaré unos analgésicos y estaré mejor -se levantó a duras penas del suelo pero se detuvo cuando los mareos regresaron con nueva intensidad.

Se apoyó contra la pared con pesadez, las voces de Shinpachi y Kagura se hicieron ecos y el entorno parecía dar vueltas hasta que todo se puso negro.

-¡¡GIN-SAN/ GIN-CHAN!! -

_**Continuará...** _


	2. Las sorpresas no vienen una sino dos veces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginko se acaba de desmayar, cuando despierte nunca se imaginó que recibiría una sorprendente noticia que muy pronto le llenaría de alegría pero no eso no fue todo. Las sorpresas a veces vienen no una sino dos veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin! Trataba de decidir que parte del capítulo debería subir tras hacer una corrección, finalmente les tengo el capítulo 2. Espero que les sea de su agrado, puse un intento de humor estilo Gintama espero que me haya quedado bien. El último capítulo aún esta en proceso así que sean pacientes por favor.

**Capítulo II: Las sorpresas no vienen una sino dos veces**

Oía voces...voces resonando en la oscuridad. Al principio sentían simples ecos que poco a poco se escucharon más claros y reconocibles.

-Gin-san!

-Gin-chan!

-Ginko! -

En medio de la nubosidad de la inconsciencia, Ginko podía oír voces amortiguada por el sonido de las máquinas y oler el fuerte aroma a alcohol y otras sustancias, supo desde ese momento que estaba en el hospital.

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un techo blanco e iluminado que le hizo doler la vista.

-Se está despertando, doctor -escuchó a Shinpachi hablar.

-Gin-chan -

-Ginko, ¿estás bien? -esa voz teñida de preocupación, se trataba de Zura.

-Chicos -pronunció con voz ronca debido a su garganta seca- ¿Q-qué pasó? -preguntó desorientada.

-Se desmayó por el agotamiento, Sakata-san. Afortunadamente no fue nada grave, ambos lo están bien -

Ah, así que era por eso. Tal vez debería tomar como excusa para…

Un momento. Era lo que se les cruzó en los pensamientos de los presentes.

-D-disculpe, doctor. Acaba de decir ambos…-recitó Ginko con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -fue Zura quien preguntó confundido.

-N-no me digas que -Shinpachi pareció darse cuenta lo que eso podría significar.

-¿Qué sucede, Shinpachi? -Kagura siendo una niña miró sin comprender.

-¿No lo sabía? -el doctor tan sólo le sonrió a la paciente para después decir- ¡Felicitaciones Sakata-san, usted tiene tres meses de embarazo! -

La noticia cayó bomba para los presentes y Ginko palideció esperando la tormenta. El silencio tenso se rompió en cuanto una enfermera irrumpió la sala.

-Doctor, necesitan rápidamente su asistencia en la sala 15 -

-Recuerde esto, Sakata-san. No debe someterse a trabajos pesados ni hacer demasiado esfuerzo, debe alimentarse bien reduciendo su consumo de azúcar, no beba alcohol y no debe someterse al estrés para evitar perjudicar a su bebé -el doctor le extendió un papel que acaba de anotar- Aquí tiene la lista de los alimentos ricos en vitaminas y cualquier consulta, no olvide de venir aquí para hacer un chequeo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ginko asintió algo conmocionada mientras el resto aún estaban en shock.

-Muy bien, debo retirarme. Nos vemos dentro de unos días, Sakata-san -el doctor se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad.

Una vez que estaban solos.

-¿¡NANIIIIIIIIII!? -gritaron muy incrédulos Katsura, Shinpachi y Kagura resonaron en el hospital.

-¡Esto no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma! -Shinpachi parecía a punto de enloquecer como si él es el que estuviera embarazado- ¡No puede estar pasando!

-¡Gin-chan, ¿acaso te comiste un bebé para terminar así? -inquirió Kagura incrédula.

-¡Ginko! ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? -Katsura exclamó exigiendo respuesta.

-¡¡Callénse todos!! -les gritó Ginko con dolor de cabeza por los gritos incesantes. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro- Les puedo explicar.

-Gin-san, esto no es una broma ¿verdad? -Shinpachi fue el primero en preguntar- El doctor acaba de decir que usted está embarazada de tres meses.

-O sea que Gin-chan comió demasiado para quedar embarazada, aru -inquirió Kagura incrédula.

-Te lo puedo explicar, Kagura-chan -Shinpachi había olvidado que Kagura no tiene idea sobre de dónde vienen los bebés.

-Es sencillo, líder. Ginko estuvo haciendo esto y aquello con un hombre al azar -se dispuso a explicar Katsura recibiendo un golpe de parte de Ginko con su zapato.

-No les hagas creer que soy una clase de zorra, Zura -espetó Ginko con irritación.

-¡Zura ja nai, Katsura da! (No soy Zura, es Katsura) -corrigió Zura con su eslogan famoso- Ginko, explícame ahora mismo el porqué estás esperando un bebé. ¿Sabías de esto? -preguntó esta vez con seriedad mientras maquinaba planes contra el bastardo que se atrevió a embarazar a su hermana.

\- Bueno...pude haber sospechado que esto...pasaría -confesó Ginko con cierta timidez- Después de todo una vez que la espada del hombre se introduzca dentro de la vaina de la mujer pasará...

-¡Es suficiente imagen lo que estás describiendo! -espetó un muy sonrojado Shinpachi ante la explicación de su jefa- ¿¡Qué edad piensa que tiene, Gin-san!? ¡Eres una mujer adulta! ¿Cómo puede cometer un error propio de un descuidado mocoso? -Shinpachi exclamó exasperado.

-Lo dice un virgen con anteojos que no ha besado a una chica, un perfecto ejemplo de chico cereza -comentó Ginko con aburrimiento.

-Eso es cierto, Shinpachi. No haz salido con nadie y te creas un completo adulto, das vergüenza -apoyó Kagura rascándose la nariz.

-Me parece que estás fuera de lugar con este tema, chico cereza - Katsura afirmó.

-Oi, basta de burlarse de mi -exclamó Shinpachi sonrojado sea por la ira o la vergüenza- Estamos hablando de Gin-san ahora.

Katsura miró directamente a Ginko, quien parecía querer esconderse en las sábanas.

-Ginko, quiero que seas honesta conmigo y me digas quien te hizo esto -al ver que la aludida no estaba dispuesta en responderle se puso a adivinar- Fue ese ninja acosador, porque si es así se pasó de la raya -

-No, no fue él. Casi le arranqué sus p*** y dejó de molestarme en ese tema -admitió con una mueca al recordar a Sarutobi Ayato.

-El líder Hyakka, me parecía que estaba interesado en ti -adivinó Zura al recordar al protector de Yoshiwara.

-Tampoco es Tsukuo, además le dejé claro que somos amigos -por mucho que lo había encontrado guapo e increíble, nunca dejó de recordar al único hombre que amó. Sería injusto estar con alguien cuando todavía piensas en otra persona, es por eso que lo rechazó.

-No me digas que es el Vicecomandante de Shinsengumi - Katsura abrió los ojos par a par- Debí saberlo, era notable la química que hay entre ustedes -

-Tampoco es él, Zura -

-¿No lo es? -espetó esta vez Shinpachi y Kagura con expresión de sorpresa.

-No, ninguno de ellos son -respondió Ginko antes que dirigieran sus pensamientos al Oni no fukucho (Vicecomandante demoníaco) por mucho que era obvio para todos, su complemento lo había considerado imposible.

-Por ahora son los únicos hombres que se vieron interesados en ti, Ginko -Katsura estaba pensativo, no le estaba quedando ideas sobre quien podría ser- No me digas que ese MADAO - fue pateado por Ginko.

Shinpachi y Kagura miraron a Zura con desdén ante esa estúpida idea.

-Crees que me rebajaría en dejarme tomar por un MADAO - Ginko estaba irritada ante la estupidez de su hermano.

-Entonces, dinos quien fue Gin-san -Shinpachi ya se dio por vencido de adivinar.

-¿Quién es la persona que te dio mucha comida, aru? -

-Kagura-chan, esto no tiene mucho que ver con la comida -

-Ginko, al menos tienes idea de quién es el padre del futuro Joui 17 -

-¿Por qué a mi futuro hijo lo llamaría Joui 17? -espetó con molestia para luego suspirar para calmarse, su expresión se tornó vacilante algo que sorprendió a los presentes- Antes que les revele, me prometen que no se volverán locos por favor.

Los presentes se sorprendieron de ver a Ginko tan insegura, la jefa de Yorozuya había sido todo menos una persona que se mostrara vunerable. Empezaron a preocuparse, acaso...el padre del futuro bebé es ¿alguien peligroso? ¿alguien malvado? Las posibilidades eran muchas.

A pesar del incertidumbre asintieron, sea cual sea Ginko necesitaba su apoyo más que nadie.

La peli plata dejó escapar un suspiro, se enderezó hasta quedar sentada y mirarlos.

-Él es...bueno, alguien que ustedes lo conocen -aún insegura decidió dejar pistas para que la sorpresa sea menos intensa

-¿Alguien que conocemos? Te refieres tanto nosotros como Katsura-san -preguntó Shinpachi.

Ginko tan sólo asintió.

Bien al menos tenían algo.

-Ese alguien está cerca o lejos, aru -esta vez fue Kagura quien preguntó.

La respuesta no fue inmediata, vieron la expresión de Ginko tornarse triste mientras apretaba su agarre de las sábanas.

-Lejos...muy lejos -le respondió con un brillo en su mirada.

Los tres se miraron con vacilación para volver a mirar a Ginko.

-¿Es buen sujeto? -preguntó Katsura con cierta ansiedad.

-Lo es - no tardó en responder aquello.

Ante aquella afirmación se relajaron un poco.

-¿Es alguien que pocas o muchas veces lo hemos visto? -inquirió Shinpachi.

-Pocas veces, sería -respondió Ginko con calma- Era...muy cercano a mí.

Katsura abrió los ojos y Ginko se mordió los labios. Él la conocía muy bien, ya lo sabia y esta vez no lo evitaría. Tarde o temprano se habrían dado cuenta, se preparó para lo peor.

\- Ginko…no me digas que -Zura pausó en un dramático silencio que los presentes lo miraron expectantes- es Sakamoto.

Ginko quería golpearse la cabeza, pero en su lugar le lanzó otro par de su zapato directo a la cabeza de su estúpido hermano.

-¿Estás loco? ¿¡Sakamoto!? -espetó sin poder creer que escuchaba esa ridícula ocurriencia- ¡Él ni siquiera sabe decir correctamente mi nombre! -harta de tanto rodeo decidió ser honesta- ¡Fue Takasugi, idiota! ¿¡Cómo pensaste que fue Sakamoto en lugar de él!? -tomó por el cuello a Zura y comenzó a sacudirlo.

Los presentes, principalmente Kagura y Shinpachi quedaron en completo silencio. Como si intentarán procesar lo que acaban de escuchar.

-Kagura-chan…¿acaso escuché bien? -comentó Shinpachi conmocionado.

-Creí que escuché mal cuando Gin-chan dijo Takasugi, aru -la joven Yato estaba igual de sorprendida e incrédula.

\- Ginko, ¿¡dijiste Takasugi!? -expresó Katsura sorprendido- ¿¡Cuándo pasó eso entre ustedes!? ¿Desde cuando se reconciliaron? -

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué? ¿¡QUEEEEÉ!?

-¡¡Gin-san/ Gin-chan!! ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO/ ARU!? -explotaron Shinpachi y Kagura ante la noticia bomba mucho más que enterarse hace unos ratos sobre el embarazo de su jefa.

Una vez que se calmaron, los tres miraron expectantes a una insegura Ginko. Ellos eran sus más cercanos seres queridos y necesitaban saberlo.

Decidió contar su historia sobre desde cuándo conocía a Takasugi junto con Katsura. Su larga amistad y donde han crecido juntos. Como comenzó a mostrar interés en Takasugi. Shouyo-sensei, era la persona más importante para ellos. Como han perdido la escuela y su Sensei cuando fue arrestado, siendo esto la razón por la que los tres se unieron a la guerra y conocieron a Sakamoto. Como han luchado juntos. Como Takasugi y ella comenzaron a salir. Como han fracasado cuando su Sensei murió, provocando que tomarán caminos separados y se reencontraron después de una década sin verse.

-Así que...Gin-san, usted y Takasugi-san fueron pareja -Shinpachi aún no podía creer que el criminal más buscado y anterior líder de los Kiheitai haya sido el amor de su jefa.

-Eso sí que fue una sorpresa gigantesca, aru -Kagura la primera vez que había conocido a Takasugi, había sido testigo de esa mirada y sonrisa inquietantemente sádica llena de locura en el hombre, nunca se imaginó que estuvo involucrado con Katsura y Ginko en el pasado. Tampoco podía imaginar de otra manera que haya sido el hombre del que Ginko había amado.

-Sí, antes Takasugi no fue así. Era un gran hombre y un buen amigo, sólo se perdió en su camino -dijo Katsura para mirar a Ginko- ¿Cuándo pasó eso entre ustedes? -

-Fue en el barco de camino a Edo, Shin digo Takasugi nos hemos reencontrado y hemos llegado a una tregua. Nos enfrentamos contra los Tendoshuu y luego abordamos un barco que se dirigía a Edo -se dispuso a contar aquella vez que le llevó a esta situación, inconscientemente acarició su vientre plano- En esa noche...hablamos...y bueno, nos besamos...y lo hicimos -habló lentamente omitiendo decir ciertas partes por el bien de Kagura.

-...Y-ya veo, Gin-san. Felicidades para ambos -se limitó a decir Shinpachi algo avergonzado, se abstuvo en imaginarse la intimidad que su jefa y el ex terrorista compartieron.

\- No tengo idea de lo que hicieron, pero felicitaciones por el nuevo bebé Gin-chan -felicitó Kagura para acercarse a hablarle al vientre de la susodicha- Hola, bebé. Soy tu Tia Kagura, espero que no seas un fumador aterrador como tu padre. O una apostadora diabética como tu madre -recibió una pequeña palmada de Ginko en la cabeza.

Katsura, en cambio, estaba llorando de felicidad y se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo, que mágicamente apareció en su mano.

-Ginko no puedo creer que finalmente te hayas reconciliado con Takasugi, estoy tan orgulloso de ti -Katsura sonaba como una madre orgullosa de sus hijos.

Ginko puso los ojos blancos ante la rápida aceptación de todos y las estupideces que hacen, pero les sonrió. Supuso que confían mucho en ella como para haber aceptado que espera al hijo de Takasugi y tras escuchar el pasado que comparten, los hizo comprender aún más sobre su complicada relación.

Acarició su vientre con delicadeza, no pudo evitar recordar a Shinsuke.

- _Espero que no aparezcas entre los muertos para recriminarme por esto, Shinsuke_ -sonrió llena de felicidad y emoción ante la idea que esperaba un bebé, un hijo del hombre que había amado, con el apoyo de su familia.

…

A medida que pasa los meses el vientre de Ginko ha ido creciendo y ha sufrido los síntomas del embarazo pero fueron tolerables, la noticia que estaba embarazada ha corrido voz a sus más cercanos incluso los Joui restantes del grupo de Katsura la han felicitado. Pero mantuvieron en secreto sobre la identidad del padre de su bebé.

Todos sabiendo de su situación económica decidieron ayudarla, Ginko hizo caso a los consejos del doctor y alimentarse mejor por el bien de su bebé, reduciendo el consumo del azúcar.

Decidió beber más Yakult que leche de fresa, rió ante la idea que Shinsuke estaría enojado y orgulloso que haya integrado su bebida favorita a su dieta.

Su doctor dijo que el bebé estaba creciendo muy bien y mientras siga así, el pequeño nacerá sano y crecerá muy fuerte.

Ginko ayudaba a los Yorozuya para recaudar más dinero ahora que un nuevo miembro venía en camino, Shinpachi y Kagura decidieron realizar los trabajos manuales mientras su jefa se quedaba con Otose o con Tae y Kyubei, a pesar que no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada por primera vez en su rutina diaria.

Esta vez, se quedó en Yorozuya en compañía de Katsura.

-Si Takasugi estuviera aquí...estaría todo el tiempo contigo y feliz de escuchar que esperas un hijo suyo - Katsura le sonrió nostálgico.

-Si, quizás tocaría su shamisen a su pequeño Yakult 15 - Ginko sonrió también y acariciaba con ternura a su vientre abultado.

-¿No hemos acordado que sería Joui 17? -inquirió Katsura con un puchero.

-Dudo que Shinsuke querría que su hijo se llamará así -le recriminó poniendo los ojos blancos.

-Pero hablando en serio. Qué harás cuando los Kiheitai vengan, ellos querrán conocer al hijo de su líder -el semblante de Katsura se tornó serio. A pesar que estaban en buenos términos con el grupo radical, podía suponer que su líder nunca mencionó que su relación con Shiroyasha iba más allá de la amistad y camaradería.

-Supongo que Sakamoto soltó la lengua - Ginko debió haberlo visto venir.

-Mutsu cuidó que no hablará demás a otros, es mejor mantener el secreto -

Ginko asintió. Solamente Katsura, Kagura, Shinpachi, Sakamoto, Mutsu y ahora los Kiheitai, saben que está embarazada de Takasugi. Los demás presentes creen que está embarazada de un viejo amigo suyo y el de Katsura, que murió emboscado por los bandidos.

Era mejor mantener así hasta que todo se mejore.

-Sea lo que suceda, estaremos aquí contigo, Ginko - Katsura tomó su mano y dio un ligero apretón como muestra de apoyo.

Ginko le sonrió agradecida, sintió lágrimas filtrarse en sus ojos no estaba segura si era por sus hormonas del embarazo o la felicidad.

Estaba feliz de tener a personas que se preocupaban por ella.

…

Pasaron los 9 meses, Ginko estaba dando luz a su bebé. Se había confirmado que se trataba de una niña para la felicidad de sus amigas y Kagura, había estado horas en completa agonía usando sus fuerzas para dejar salir a su bebé siendo ayudada por los doctores y en compañía de sus amigos, quienes insistieron quedarse con ella en lugar de estar en la sala de espera.

Estaba agotada, le recordaba a sus días en la guerra pero en su lugar sentía una creciente felicidad en su pecho en cuanto escuchó a la bebé llorar y tenerla en sus brazos.

Los meses de sufrir cambios de humor, noches de insomnio, antojos y otras cosas por las que le restaba acordarse, valió la pena mirar a su hija dormida en sus brazos.

Un sentimiento de inmenso júbilo invadió su pecho.

Una vez instalada en su habitación recibió visitas de sus amigos que, con entusiasmo fueron a conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia Yorozuya. Fue una visita larga y entretenida con cada comentario de las personas que conoció a lo largo de su aventura. Hasta los miembros que quedaba de los Kiheitai, que resultó mejor de lo que habría esperado, aceptaron de inmediato a su hija ahora que estaban en buenos términos y compartieron el mismo deseo que su líder estuviera aquí mismo para recibirla. Ginko estaba de acuerdo, a pesar que anhelaba la presencia del padre de su bebé, se prometió que no lloraría otra vez. Viviría por él, por sus amigos y por su hija.

-¿Cómo llamarías a tu pequeña, Ginko? -preguntó Katsura, una vez que se despidieron de los Kiheitai y ahora estaba acompañandola junto con los dormidos Kagura y Shinpachi.

-Estuve pensando...Umeko -pronunció con suavidad.

-¿Umeko? -

-Mírala, su cabello me recuerda a una ciruela cuando la veo -sonrió con ternura a su bebé, que había heredado el cabello oscuro con matices púrpura como Shinsuke. No podía ver sus ojos, ya que aún permanecían cerrados como a todos los bebés pero se imaginaba que serían hermosos, sin importar que haya heredado los verdes de su amado o color escarlata como los suyos.

-Pensaste en algo así la primera vez que conociste a Takasugi -preguntó Katsura con diversión.

-A él le gustaba los cerezos pero, me recordaba a las flores del ciruelo cuando lo veía contemplar el árbol de Sakura -confesó Ginko con nostalgia.

-¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez? -

-Lo hice, a él encontraba belleza en las flores y no veía mucha diferencia. Después de todo son árboles de flores y contemplarlas en ese momento era lo que le gustaba, al igual que los fuegos artificiales -

-Esperaba que la llamaras Chocho, Sakura o Hanabi. No esperaba que fuera Umeko -comentó Katsura.

-Esos son nombres demasiados comunes, Zura. ¿Cuantas chicas de otros animes se llaman así? -

-Si ese nombre te gusta mucho, no me quejaré - Katsura asintió aceptando su derrota- Estoy seguro que a Takasugi le encantará mucho -la sonrió genuinamente a su hermana.

Ginko le regaló una sonrisa a pesar de su cansancio, le depositó un beso a su hija y se quedó dormida, después de tantos años, se sintió en paz.

…

Pasaron cinco años, Umeko había crecido convirtiéndose en una niña hermosa llena de alegría que contagiaba a todos.

Siempre entusiasmada, llena de sonrisas y tan vivaz. Había ciertos rasgos que le recordaba a Shinsuke, le gustaba mucho las mariposas, adoraba los festivales o jugar soplando burbujas, algo que su padre hacía cuando niño.  
Le encantaba el Yakult, se lo tomaba cada vez que se le antojaba. Le entusiasmaba mucho pasear montando sobre Sadaharu junto con su Tia Kagura. Le divertía molestar a su Tio Shinpachi llamándolo Megane-ojisan (Tio Gafotas). Se daba cuenta rápidamente de los disfraces ridículos de su Tio Zura (¡Zura ja nai, Katsura da!) y le encantaba "hablar" con Elizabeth. Le gustaba leer Jump junto con su mamá.

Todos comenzaron a tomarle cariño a la encantadora niña, Ginko estaba orgullosa de su hija y sentía que Shinsuke también lo estaría.

Aun sentía en su pecho un intenso calor de anhelo, a pesar que sabía que Shinsuke se había ido para siempre, todavía persistía ese deseo que algún día lo encontraría sea esta o en otra vida. Tan sólo quería que su hija tuviera la oportunidad de conocer algún día a su padre.

Ginko le ha contado sobre Shinsuke a Umeko, de una manera sutil. Era una niña, su inocencia le resultaba entrañable y no quería romper aquella ilusión tan temprano. Esperaría a que creciera y tuviera la edad para comprenderlo.

-Umeko, es hora de ir a la cama -anunció apagando la televisión.

-Ohhh -una queja infantil no se tardó en escuchar de parte de la joven Yato y la pequeña Takasugi.

-Mami, puedo quedarme por un minuto más. Por fi -la miró con sus ojos rojos brillantes que le recordaba a Sadaharu cada vez que pedía comida.

-Buen intento, pero ya conoces las reglas de crecimiento. Los niños deben irse temprano a la cama - Ginko no podía creer que estaba comenzando a ser responsable, pero era la única manera para que su hija crezca bien y tuviera una buena infancia.

-Uuhh -a pesar que estaba en desacuerdo, Umeko decidió obedecer- Buenas noches, Tia Kagura. Buenas noches, Sadaharu -se despidió de la Yato y de su perro.

-Buenas noches, Umeko-chan. Puede que sea injusto pero Gin-chan lo hace para que crezcas mejor que tu padre -

-No es tu hora de dormir, Kagura - le recriminó Ginko alzando a Umeko para llevarla a la habitación que compartían.

-Ya soy una niña grande, Gin-chan. Ya he crecido suficiente, aru -

-Si, si, claro - Ginko rodó los ojos- Asegúrate de apagar todas las luces antes que te vayas a dormir -

-Si, claro. Y tú asegúrate de no despertar a Umeko-chan con tus ronquidos -

Ginko negó la cabeza y cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez que ingresó.

-Mami -llamó Umeko aún en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Si, Umeko? -inquirió Ginko sin soltarla mientras sacaba su futon.

-¿Papi no era tan alto? -preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

Ginko se detuvo para separarse y mirar a su hija.

-¿Por qué piensas así, Umeko? -

-Tia Kagura acaba de decir que debo crecer mejor que papi -mencionó al recordar lo de hace unos minutos- Significa que papi tuvo problemas para crecer -preguntó.

Ginko se rió divertida ante ocurriencia de su hija.

-Tu padre no era tan alto como tu Tio Zura y tu Tio Sakamoto -depositó a su hija en el tatami mientras se puso a preparar su futon- Era irónico que el kanji de su apellido que formaba era "alto" -comentó con diversión.

-Acaso no creceré como él -preguntó Umeko con cierto temor.

-Aayy. Umeko-chan, eres tan linda que quiero comerte a besos -Ginko se volteó para alzar a su hija y dar vueltas para darle besos en las mejillas- Tu padre me envidiaría mucho si nos viera.

-Jajaja, basta Mami me estoy mareando -rió cantarinamente la niña pelioscura.

\- Lo digo en serio, eres tan linda y adorable Sadaharu debería envidiarte mucho -le dio otro beso en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

-Mami no esquives mi pregunta -Umeko la miró con un puchero que le pareció tierno a los ojos de Ginko.

-Tienes razón -pronunció una vez que se recostó en la cama junto con Umeko- Es normal que las chicas no seamos tan altas como los chicos, los chicos siempre serán más altos que las chicas. Ya los viste a tus tíos, a tu Tia Kagura y a mí. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Umeko.

Umeko parecía aliviada ante aquella aclaración. Luego miró con cierta timidez a su madre.

-Mami -llamó otra vez

-¿Qué sucede, Umeko? -preguntó Ginko, nunca se cansaria de atender el llamado de su pequeña.

-¿Papi era alguien fuerte a pesar que era pequeño? -preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Ginko rió ante la pregunta de su hija. Era tan entrañable su inocencia, tan diferente a ella y a Takasugi cuando fueron niños.

-Tu padre era alguien muy fuerte, tenía un gran ejército con él y luchó de una manera increíble en la guerra junto con tu Tio Zura, Tio Sakamoto y yo -le relató descansando su rostro sobre su mano con el codo apoyado en el suelo mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba el cabello de Umeko.

-¿Ustedes se conocieron en la guerra? -

-Solamente a tu Tio Sakamoto, pero tu Tio Zura, tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños -le sonrió con suavidad- Fuimos a la misma escuela y crecimos juntos.

Umeko sonrió también, le gustaba ver a su mamá sonreír cada vez que hablaba de su padre. Le daba imagen que fue un gran samurai, un buen hombre del que su madre lo había amado mucho.

-Mami -a pesar que estaba sintiendo mucho sueño, Umeko se aventuró a preguntar más- ¿Extrañas mucho a papi?

Ginko detuvo su movimiento, Umeko miró a su madre con ojos brillantes pero luego le sonrió con tristeza.

-Mucho, Umeko -pronunció con suavidad.

Su hija le abrazó a su madre, esa mirada por mucho que lo ocultara con una sonrisa sentía que necesitaba consuelo. Umeko no le gustaba ver triste a su mamá.

-Yo también lo extraño, Mami -

Ginko respiró para reprimir lágrimas, no lloraría otra vez, no frente a su pequeña. Sin decir nada más, se aferró a ese dulce abrazo y cerró los ojos para evitar que las gotas saladas se escaparan.

Se había prometido que no lloraría. No lloraría por la muerte de Shinsuke. No lloraría frente a Umeko.

No quería sentir otra vez esta lluvia en su corazón.

Se quedaron así hasta que se entregaron a los brazos del Morfeo.

…

Ginko había ido de paseo por las calles de Edo con Umeko, hace unos ratos Shinpachi le avisó que acaban de aceptar un trabajo y que el dueño solicitó una reunión con los Yorozuya para explicar lo que se trata, Ginko creyendo que tomaría cierto tiempo decidió dejar a Umeko con Tae y Kyubei para que no se aburriera.

-No se preocupe, Gin-san. Umeko-chan estará en muy buenas manos -le aseguró Tae con una sonrisa junto con Kyubei.

-Aquí les dejo todo el Yakult y otras cosas que Umeko puede necesitar -confiaba en que Kyubei se asegurara que su hija se alimentara bien, por mucho que le agradaba la hermana de Shinpachi no podía evitar desconfiar en el tema de la cocina.

-Nos aseguraremos que no le falte nada -asintió Kyubei enviándole un guiño, ese mensaje significaba "comeré los huevos de Tae-chan y le daré a Umeko-chan Yakult y otras comidas". La idea tampoco parecía molestar a Kyubei, es la única dispuesta en comer la extraña "materia oscura" preparada por Tae.

-Portate bien, Umeko. Más tarde, vendré a buscarte - Ginko le miró a su hija para luego darle un peluche con forma de un zorro blanco.

\- Lo haré, escucharé a Tia Tae y a Tia Kyubei. Que te vaya muy bien en tu trabajo, Mami -

Ginko le sonrió con cariño a su hija y le depositó un beso en la cabeza. No podía haber tenido una mejor hija.

Se despidió de las chicas y su pequeña para dirigirse a Yorozuya, a donde le esperaban Kagura y Shinpachi y el cliente que les contrató.

Al llegar a su oficina, Ginko abrió la puerta. Miró los zapatos encontrando 4 pares extra además los que pertenecían a los chicos, no se imaginó que el cliente vendría con alguien más.

Avanzaba con despreocupación, a juzgar por los ruidos podía suponer que estaban conversando.

-Ya estoy aquí, chicos -anunció cruzando por los pasillos- Ya dejé a Umeko con tu hermana, Patsan -

Se detuvo al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kagura, Shinpachi y sorprendentemente, Katsura.

-¿Zura? -era normal ver a Katsura tan seguido pero era extraño verlo en su oficina cuando estaba a punto de ir a trabajar.

Luego giró su cabeza para encontrarse, para su sorpresa se trataba de los Kiheitai: Takechi y Matako.

-Ustedes -pronunció Ginko entre sorprendida y confundida ante la abrupta reunión del grupo extremista.

-Ha pasado un tiempo que no nos hemos visto, Shiroyasha -saludó Henpeita, con ese rostro inexpresivo y esos ojos tontos de pez (Henpeita: Oi, Autora-san!).

-¿Qué los trae aquí? -pregunta Ginko.

-Hay un asunto que decidimos compartir con ustedes -pronunció Matako con seriedad.

-Pudieron mandarlo por carta, Ma*ko con panti sucia -dijo Kagura sin rodeos.

-Oi, teme! ¿¡Dejarás el asunto de mis panties en paz!? -pronunció Matako con irritación- ¡Sobre todo no censures mi nombre como si fuera algo sucio!

-Debe ser un asunto importante como para requerir la presencia de Gin-san y Katsura-san -comentó Shinpachi en un intento por mantener a raya la posible confrontación entre la pistolera y la Yato.

-Así es -afirmó el estratega de los Kiheitai- Es algo que no podemos explicarlo con palabras, además es preferible que vean por ustedes mismos.

Takechi y Matako hicieron a un lado dejando pasar una figura pequeña pero muy conocida para los presentes, al menos para los ex alumnos de Shouyo-sensei.

\- Ese es… -pronunció Katsura con los ojos abiertos par a par.

Ginko tenía los ojos y la boca abierta por el asombro.

Era un niño de cabello oscuro con matices púrpura bajo la luz natural que se filtraba por la ventana, un par de hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes y esa tez pálida.

-Aah! Ese niño se parece mucho a Takasugi -expresó Katsura conmocionado.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? -exclamó Shinpachi descolocado.

\- Oi! Acaso ese bastardo, embarazó a alguien más además de Gin-chan. Estuvo haciendo *** contigo, Chi*ko -espetó Kagura furiosa ante la idea que Takasugi haya engañado a su querida jefa.

-Escuchame, bastarda! Mi relación con Shinsuke-sama no era del modo que tú piensas. ¡Y ese último no suena para nada parecido a mi nombre! -replicó Matako con animosidad siendo sujetada por Takechi.

-Calmate, Kijima. Perjudicarás la situación si te descontrolas -

-Cállate, Takechi-hentai -espetó con irritación.

-Es senpai -corrigió el lolicon (Henpeita: es feminista, Autora-san!).

Ignorando el caos desatado entre el grupo, Ginko miraba fijamente al niño parecido a Shinsuke mientras el niño le devolvía la mirada.

A pesar lo que había dicho Kagura podía ser una posibilidad, algo en su interior sentía que no era así. Esto se sentía familiar, como aquella vez que cuidó a Shouyo de bebé.

Acaso es…

No quería que haya falsa esperanza. No quería que esto fuera una ilusión.

Abrió la boca para dejar escapar su nombre…

-Gin...ko? -la voz del niño pronunciando su nombre con lentitud se le adelantó.

Los presentes detuvieron su discusión ante la voz del niño.

-¿Ginko? -pronunció nuevamente el niño mirándola con esos cautivantes ojos verdes.

Antes que alguien más pudiera decir algo, la susodicha se lanzó para abrazar al niño. Quien en realidad era ese mismo hombre que había estado presente en sus sueños y recuerdos, el que ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón junto con las personas que forman parte de su vida y el que había estado anhelando a lo largo de su vida desde que se habían distanciado.

-Shi-Shinsuke -pronunció Ginko con cierta dificultad, sin poder creer que estaba abrazando a ese hombre que había amado con toda intensidad ahora siendo un niño.

-Oi, ¿de verdad eres tú? Ya casi no siento tu apestoso aliento dulce -rompió la atmósfera con el humor habitual entre ellos.

Ginko rió agradecida que no haya necesidad de llorar.

-Te recuerdo que eras un poco más alto que yo. ¿Qué te pasó, Shinsuke? ¿Acaso te encogiste? - le devolvió el gesto mirándolo con diversión.

-Cállate, estúpida cabeza permanente -espetó consternado y enrojecido sea por el comentario de Ginko o haber sentido sus enormes pechos en su cara.

Los demás no tardaron de unirse a la pareja. Katsura no podía creer que ese pequeño era su viejo amigo preguntando si había estado practicando un milagroso método anti envejecimiento, recibiendo golpe y patada por parte de Ginko y el pequeño Shinsuke ante la estúpida ocurrencia de su amigo. Kagura y Shinpachi estuvieron confundidos pero al ver como Katsura y Ginko hablaban normalmente a ese niño pudieron notar que no se trataba de un simple niño, hasta que los Kiheitai explicaron cuando lo conocieron y notaron que, al parecer, Takasugi al igual que Shouyo reencarnó.

Luego llegaron a un acuerdo que Shinsuke visitaría Edo para recuperar de a poco sus recuerdos y para eso, necesitaban principalmente la ayuda de sus más cercanos amigos.

Sorprendentemente, Shinsuke estaba creciendo rápido, mucho más que un niño normal muy parecido a Shouyo cuando Ginko lo cuidó. Según los Kiheitai, fue un bebé que en unas semanas creció como niño. Y en un mes, creció teniendo la edad de Shinpachi. Para no causar confusión a su hija, Ginko y Shinsuke acordaron mantener en secreto hasta alcanzar la edad de un adulto.

-Ella es mi hija -preguntó Shinsuke contemplando por la ventana junto con Ginko a la pequeña paseando con Kagura, Sadaharu y Shinpachi afuera.

-Su nombre es Umeko - Ginko asintió sintiendo con orgullo ver a su pequeña sonreír.

-Se ve hermosa, muy vivaz mucho más de lo que he sido cuando tenía su edad -Shinsuke esbozó una suave sonrisa al mirar a su hija alegre.

-Pudiste jugar con ella cuando todavía eras niño -comentó Ginko con una mirada divertida.

-¿Estás loca? No sabría como explicarle cómo crecí rápido y que al día siguiente le digo que soy su padre -a pesar de su queja, Shinsuke estaba sonriendo. Después dejó de sonreír para mirar a Ginko con cierta incertidumbre- Ella sabe de mí.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ella tiene el derecho de saber quien es su padre - le respondió con cierta seriedad para luego mirarlo- Si algo te preocupa sólo le conté lo necesario, no quise mencionarle todas las cosas que pasó entre nosotros antes, para evitar complicar las cosas.

-Ya veo -expresó Shinsuke con postura un poco más relajada.

-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Temes que ella te odie? - Ginko le preguntó directamente.

-Si - le respondió sinceramente luego de soltar un suspiro.

-Shinsuke -le tomó el rostro del adolescente- Umeko te ama mucho y no sabes lo mucho que te ha extrañado. Ella escuchó cosas buenas de ti de parte de todos, ha crecido aprendiendo sobre tu vida y sé que cuando escuche el resto, ella lo comprenderá -acarició el rostro de su amado con el pulgar para esbozarle una sonrisa- No estás solo en esto, estamos todos juntos ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Shinsuke sintió una calidez floreciendo en su pecho ante las palabras de Ginko, por alguna razón siempre lograba cambiar a una persona con sólo encontrar una forma de decir algo de una manera extraña y natural.

No sólo las palabras sino sus sentimientos expresados a través de su mirada, acciones o su espada. Sea esta, una de las razones por las que se enamoró de esta mujer.

-Siempre encuentras una forma de convencer a alguien cuando hablas -Shinsuke pronunció con una expresión aliviada por primera vez en su vida- Espero que no le hayas contado cosas vergonzosas de mí.

-Sólo le conté una y otras cosas sobre nosotros - le respondió Ginko con un encogimiento de hombros- Zura y Sakamoto tuvieron que abrir la boca sobre eso, le di una patada a Sakamoto cuando estaba a punto de tocar temas adultas.

Shinsuke levantó la ceja divertido.

\- Ese idiota nunca dejó de abrir su boca -negó con la cabeza ante las estupideces de su amigo, hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambiaban con los años.

-Por cierto, tu hija está creciendo mucho, le dio el gusto de beber Yakult y puedo suponer que será mucho más alta -comentó Ginko para sonreírle con descaro- Date prisa en crecer antes que te alcance.

Shinsuke quería reprenderle con un golpe, pero en su lugar y aprovechando de la cercanía le dio un beso que, duró unos buenos ratos para quitarle el aliento.

Ginko parpadeó para mirarlo con picardía.

-Wau, Shinsuke. Tan joven y dispuesto a llevar a una mujer mayor a la cama. Parece que Zura no es el único que tiene debilidades por las mayores -

-Cállate, idiota. Sigue soñando que quieras meterte en los pantalones de un adolescente -espetó consternado- Tendrás que esperar otros años más hasta que te lleve de vuelta a la cama.

-Eso lo veremos, Shinsuke -le miró aceptando el desafío- Para que lo sepas mientras estaba embarazada, mis pechos se hicieron mucho más grandes de lo que recuerdas.

El aludido bufó.

-Como si eso fuera suficiente para provocarme, tendrás que mejorar tu estrategia, Ginko -

Ella lo miró con un puchero, pero se recuperó rápidamente al guiñar un ojo y sonreírle con picardía.

-No te preocupes, Shinsuke. Tengo pensado en muchas sorpresas cuando llegue el momento -

Takasugi no sabía si debía preocuparse por su futuro encuentro con su hija o el saber que Ginko le tenía preparado una sorpresa.

Tan sólo tenía que esperar y prepararse para lo peor.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takasugi Shinsuke está basado en el personaje histórico llamado Takasugi Shinsaku, que fue líder de los Kiheitai y que padecía de tuberculosis, eso explicaría el estado enfermizo de Takasugi. También decía que Shinsaku tuvo un hijo llamado Takasugi Umenoshin.  
> Así que decidí que en este fic en lugar que Ginko haya dado luz a un niño, me decidí por una niña y le puse Umeko.  
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo.  
> Saludos  
> Underword


	3. Despertar con un buenos días y sonríes se siente como un buenos días de verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin había llegado el día en que Takasugi Shinsuke ha vuelto y ahora deberá enfrentar a lo que tanto temió y a la vez anhelo desde su regreso a Edo: conocer a su hija. No estará solo, tendrá apoyo de Ginko y después...pensarán en el futuro de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin! Tomó mucho tiempo pero finalmente terminé de escribir el capítulo final de este largo one shot. Dolió mucho cuando vi el final del manga Gintama pero me dio esperanza de saber que Takasugi reencarnó. A pesar que Gintama llegó a su fin, jamás olvidaré lo grandioso que ha sido este animé y me parece increíble lo mucho que sus seguidores aún lo apoyan.  
> Disfruten mucho este último capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
> Y siento mucho si salió OCC en algunos personajes. La escritura salió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón más que mis pensamientos.

**La última vez con esa persona se siente como si fuera la primera vez**

**By Underword**

**Capítulo III**

**Despertar con un "buenos días" y sonríes se siente como un "buenos días" de verdad**

Shinsuke estaba nervioso, pero nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Llegó el día en que finalmente conocerá a su hija.

Había pasado tres meses cuando alcanzó la edad adulta de sus amigos, estaba agradecido que no haya tardado en crecer. No sabría cuanto tiempo aguantaría las bromas de Ginko respecto a su estatura; Sakamoto comentando sobre las ventajas de su juventud y que debería sacar provecho a la hora de llevar a Ginko a la cama, lo cual valió la patada y golpe de parte de la pareja o Kagura tratándolo como un hermano pequeño y llamándolo "Chibisugi".

Ahora mismo estaba dentro de la oficina Yorozuya, esperando el regreso de Umeko de su paseo con Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu.

-¿Nervioso? -sintió a Ginko situarse a su lado en el sofá.

-Por supuesto que no -le respondió rápidamente para enmascarar su inquietud- Tan sólo estoy ansioso.

Ginko esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-No te preocupes, Umeko te ama aún cuando no te ha conocido y siente lo mismo que tú -le tomó las manos de su novio y le dio una caricia con sus dedos para aliviarlo- Te amará incluso si vomitas Yakult.

-Como si vomitara en un momento así -replicó con brusquedad, a pesar que sonreía- Esto se siente un poco surrealista.

-Créeme, yo también lo he sentido así -pronunció Ginko con compresión. No podía creer que el hombre que estaba a su lado era Takasugi Shinsuke, esta vez se veía más renacido y jovial. Sin rastro de estrés ni fatiga como lo había visto en su último respiro. Sin el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba y con dos ojos esmeralda que tanto admiró desde pequeña. Simplemente, era tan surrealista que le parecía difícil asimilarlo. No es diferente cuando cuidó a Shouyo cuando era bebé, pero era tan increíblemente sorprendente que el hombre que había muerto en sus brazos este a su lado y con una apariencia más rejuvenecida que antes.

Ginko no era lo única atrapada en sus propios pensamientos.

Shinsuke no podía creer que este aquí mismo, en la oficina de Yorozuya con Ginko a su lado.

En su anterior vida, había sido un terrorista radical más buscado. Había asesinado, destruido y arruinado vidas de otras personas sólo porque no pudo afrontar el dolor de haber perdido a su Sensei. Le dio la espalda a la mujer que amaba. Le había culpado de aquello. Le había lastimado más de lo que ya estaba. Le había querido matarla incluso. Cuando pudo haberse quedado a su lado, abrazarle, brindarle apoyo y consuelo mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

A pesar de eso, sus amigos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Ginko jamás lo odió y siempre trató de salvarlo, cuando pudo haber elegido seguir avanzando, buscar a un hombre que la haga feliz mucho más de lo que Shinsuke pudo haberle ofrecido y formar una familia como lo hubiera querido. Pudo haberlo hecho pero eligió esperarlo y darle otra oportunidad aún cuando no lo merecía.

Aún no podía olvidar el momento de su muerte. Podía sentir que Ginko también lo recordaba.

Después de luchar contra Utsuro, no tuvo miedo de morir, desde hacia mucho tiempo esperaba morir junto con su Sensei. Morir en el regazo de la mujer que fue todo para él y grabar su sincera sonrisa con su único ojo sano fueron suficientes para él.

Lo único que estuvo arrepentido fue que ya no estaría al lado de la mujer que amaba. Ya no estaría para devolverle las payasadas de Ginko ni verla sonreír más. Ya no estaría ahí para secar sus lágrimas otra vez. Ya no estaría para ver cumplir su más anhelado sueño.

Ver a Ginko sonreírle y decirle las palabras que sólo conocía en sus días de juventud fueron suficientes para sentir paz después de mucho tiempo, mucho más que en sus días de Shoka Sonjuku y finalmente cerró su único ojo sano.

Takasugi Shinsuke por fin pudo descansar en paz.

Cuando se despertó. Se sintió extraño. Había vuelto a la vida.

No sabía si fue obra de alguna divinidad, sea Buda o Enma o por la Altana pero de alguna forma le ofrecieron otra oportunidad de redimirse.

Su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando más rápido de lo normal, sus recuerdos habían sido simples fragmentos dispersos que había tomado tiempo en juntarlos pero, aún no podía olvidar esos ojos carmesí ni ese cabello plateado brillando a la luz.

El rostro irritante de su amiga que seguía interponiéndose en su camino, la rival a la que quería derrotar y la mujer a la que persiguió y amó durante tanto tiempo…

Mirándolo ahora, está feliz de que fuera así. Está más que agradecido de tener personas que pensó que había perdido para siempre en su vida nuevamente.

Tanto Ginko como él iban a vivir juntos y cumplir el sueño anhelado junto con sus amigos y seres queridos que aún están.

Después de tantos años, iban a vivir felizmente juntos hasta el final.

El suave tacto de las manos de Ginko acariciar su rostro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, verla sonreír de una manera brillante con aquella picardía infantil que la caracterizaba, le apartó su ansiedad y no pudo evitar preguntarse, qué había hecho para merecer a una mujer así. Que lo amara, que arriesgara su vida por protegerlo, que hiciera frente a sus enemigos por salvarlo y que sin importar si no recibiera nada a cambio, lo hiciera de todos modos.

Ella había sido amada por su Sensei, lo había amado también y continuó avanzando después de todo lo que sufrió, todo lo que perdió y todas las lágrimas que derramó. Formando lazos con muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, personas que estaban dispuestos a luchar a su lado e incluso destruir el mundo por ella.

Realmente ella era fuerte. Tanto física como espiritualmente.

-Shinsuke -Ginko decidió romper el hielo con una simple pero importante pregunta- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste ser padre?

Takasugi parpadeó ante aquella cuestión pero a juzgar por la mirada de Ginko, le hizo ver que quería una respuesta.

-La verdad, nunca lo he hecho. No tuve buena relación con mi padre debido que nunca me entendió y además el matrimonio de mis padres fue arreglado -le respondió restándole importancia de su familia- ¿Y tú? Según aquella vez, me dijiste que querías formar una familia propia.

-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes -Ginko llevó distraídamente un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja- Eso dije pero...tampoco me imaginaba como madre. Aparte, éramos muy jóvenes y estábamos más preocupados por Sensei que en eso -admitió con sinceridad.

Takasugi levantó una ceja para nada convencido.

-Criaste un par de niños que ahora trabajan contigo, cuidaste a Shouyo-sensei cuando era bebé y criaste muy bien a Umeko -nombró Takasugi los hechos que había visto atentamente- Tan sólo, eres tan terca que no quieres admitir que tienes el don natural de ser madre.

Ginko rió ante aquella aclaración muy cierta.

-Supongo que es verdad. Al principio puede ser duro estar solo y de repente tener a tu lado niños tan energéticos pero de alguna forma, una vez que los conoces mejor terminas apegándote a ellos y te despierta ese sentimiento de protegerlos sin importar lo que pase. Tan sólo debes confiar en ellos -había un tono nostálgico en su voz- Y ellos, en cambio, confían en ti, harían lo mismo por ti y jamás te dejarían solo.

Takasugi no necesitaba adivinarlo, sabía a lo que su novia se refería.

Había aprendido de Shouyo sensei y había seguido sus pasos de alguna manera sin importar su doloroso pasado, nunca había dejado de ser fiel consigo misma.

-Shinsuke -levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto le exasperó y tanto amó- Pase lo que pase, todos estaremos contigo -le ofreció un último apretón en sus manos como muestra de apoyo, el pelioscuro se aferró a esa calidez que tanto lo había extrañado.

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse más las voces pertenecientes a los niños y de Umeko llamando a su madre.

-Iré por ella, no puedo dejarla esperar -Ginko le dio una sonrisa para luego levantarse de su asiento y encaminarse a la puerta en busca de su hija.

Takasugi esperó pacientemente. La presencia de Ginko no se hizo esperar, está vez cargando a su hija en sus brazos, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos brillantes carmesí que Takasugi se enamoró a primera vista.

Su hija era realmente muy hermosa. Había heredado su cabello lacio oscuro con matices púrpura bajo la luz y recogidos en dos coletas que en una se destacaba un bonito adorno con forma de mariposa, su piel tenía una tonalidad saludable que a simple vista, parecía haberlo heredado de su madre y vestía un kimono púrpura con dibujo de flores y mariposas en plateado y blanco.

Ella era el fruto de la unión de él y Ginko.

-Umeko, quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante para mí y tu Tio Zura -habló Ginko a su hija, quien no dejaba de ver al hombre de cabellos oscuros- Él es Takasugi Shinsuke, el hombre que tanto te había contado...él es tu padre.

Takasugi sintió su corazón detenerse en cuanto sintió la mirada intensa de su hija. Umeko lo miraba fijamente como si tratara de reconocer todo lo que su madre y sus tíos le habían relatado sobre su padre. A pesar que es la primera vez que lo veía en persona, sentía que lo había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y al igual que su madre, lo había esperado.

Shinsuke se sintió algo inquieto, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dejaba mostrar su lado vulnerable pero no le molestaba.

Se había imaginado cualquier reacción posible de su hija, tanto positiva como negativa, no huiría. No esta vez. Era hora de afrontarlo.

Sintió algo cálido empujarlo pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y para sostener el cuerpo pequeño que se aferraba a su pecho. Sintió algo húmedo mojar su kimono.

Se encontró con aquellos ojos carmesí brillando con lágrimas y una gran sonrisa que hizo mucho más brillante que la luz del sol que se asomaba en la habitación.

-Bienvenido a casa, papi -saludó Umeko entre lágrimas de felicidad y emoción.

Shinsuke sintió esa calidez invadir por su pecho, no había nada que lo retenía tampoco le había tomado importancia de las lágrimas que se escaparon de su par de ojos verdes.

Abrazó a su hija con suavidad y ternura que nunca antes lo había expresado. Se aferró a ella por miedo a que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Así que era esto lo que sintió Ginko en todo este tiempo. Ahora lo comprendía muy bien. Comprendía lo que su sensei había sentido con Ginko, Katsura y él.

Ginko observaba a su novio y a su hija finalmente juntos compartiendo un hermoso encuentro de padre e hija, digna de grabarlo en su memoria.

Sintió una mano grande tomar su brazo y una fuerza impulsarla a acercarse al par más algo firme y gentil envolver su cuerpo.

-Shinsuke -pronunció sintiendo ante la enorme calidez compartida.

-Tan sólo podemos quedarnos así un poco más -dijo Shinsuke con suavidad.

Ginko no dijo más y se quedó abrazando a su amado novio y su hija juntos. Pero sentía que faltaba algo para complementar este momento.

Dirigió su mirada carmesí a la abertura de la puerta, donde 3 pares de ojos muy conocidos se asomaban.

-Ustedes -los llamó sabiendo muy bien quienes estaban ahí, sonrió al escuchar sus jadeos al caer en cuenta que los pilló- Vengan aquí.

El silencio no se tardó en llevar con los ladridos de perro, la alegría en la voz de Kagura y Umeko más la voz educada y gentil de Shinpachi, quienes se unieron al abrazo familiar tomando por sorpresa a Shinsuke.

-Ahora, a esto le llamo un abrazo familiar -comentó Ginko con una una gran sonrisa al estar rodeada de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Takasugi no podía estar más que de acuerdo, a pesar que estaba aturdido por la repentina cercanía de los chicos Yorozuya, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ver a su hija y a su novia tan felices fue lo suficiente para aceptar el contacto sin formular una réplica.

Simplemente era perfecto.

…

Ginko se despertó de repente solo para encontrarse con el techo de su habitación semi iluminado por la luz de la luna, que se asomaba por la ventana.

-¿Fue un sueño? -se preguntó como siempre lo hacía cada vez que abría los ojos. Cada vez que veía momentos donde eran demasiados hermosos para ser verdad, resultaba que fueron sueños nada más. Una cruel ilusión donde al abrir los ojos, la realidad le resulta dura y dolorosa. Lo había experimentado tantas veces que las pesadillas resultan ser menos dolorosas que esas ilusiones, porque al menos esos recuerdos dolorosos son sucesos que ocurrieron. Era demasiado hermoso soñar con las personas que perdió y que aún estuvieran a su lado y compartiendo hermosos momentos que pudieron haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias.

Ginko a lo largo de su vida, terminó aceptando lo que había perdido. Y que nada volverá a ser como antes, aceptó en dejar ir su pasado, excepto una única persona que quedó atrapada ahí.

Al girar su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí cuando comprendió lo que había ganado y lo que había recuperado. No fue un sueño después de todo.

Su amado y su hija abrazados durmiendo a su lado. Contemplar los rostros de las personas que forman parte de su corazón, le dio paz y una abrumada sensación de pura felicidad que pensó haberlo perdido.

Kagura, Shinpachi y Sadaharu fueron su mayor felicidad junto con las demás personas que las conoció a lo largo de su vida. Y ahora, se sumaron Umeko y Shinsuke.

Ginko quería llorar...esta vez, ya no sentía tristeza como lo había sentido hace años, era una abrumadora felicidad.

Dejó escapar un imperceptible jadeo y lágrimas silenciosas incapaz de contenerlos por mucho tiempo.

No podía creer que finalmente había alcanzado su sueño.

_Sensei...lo he logrado._

-Ginko… -

Abrió los ojos carmesí encontrándose con un par de familiares ojos esmeralda, que la miraban con preocupación.

-Shi-Shinsuke -

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? -le habló entre susurros para no perturbar el sueño de su hija y llevó su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de Ginko- No me digas que tuviste pesadilla…

La peli plata rió divertida.

-No...es sólo que...tuve un sueño muy hermoso que creí que iba a terminar en cualquier momento -se aferró a la mano de su amado y se dejó llevar por aquella calidez embriagante que sentía los leves latidos de su corazón.

Shinsuke la miró confundido para luego sonreír ante aquella extraña aclaración sin sentido de Ginko. Porque después de todo, Ginko siempre había sido una mujer sin sentido.

-Debió ser que ese sueño terminó huyendo porque vio que eras tú -comentó con falso engreimiento.

-Eres tan malo, Shinsuke - Ginko hizo un infantil puchero- Aquí estaba disfrutando de nuestro bello momento familiar, debí haberlo imaginado venido de alguien de perspectiva tan pequeña como la tuya.

Takasugi le dio un pequeño tirón de su cabello plateado consiguiendo un siseo de parte de su mujer.

-¡Auch! -Ginko reprimió su grito de dolor, dejando escapar un siseo. Soltó de inmediato la mano de su novio para mirarlo mal- ¡Idiota, eso me dolió! -replicó entre susurros.

-Eso te pasa por llamarme "pequeño". Soy unas cuantas pulgadas más alto que tú, estúpida cabeza permanente -le recriminó Takasugi con cierta animosidad. Era normal para ellos intercambiar insultos y comentarios despectivos, siempre fueron así desde niños y cuando se hicieron pareja, en lugar de decir cursilerías y piropos como esas películas de romances cliché. Por Dios, eran Takasugi Shinsuke y Sakata Ginko las personas menos románticas del universo Gintama.

-Aún no superas a Zura y Sakamoto, por lo tanto a comparación de cualquier hombre eres el más pequeño que conozco -replicó Ginko con su conocida sonrisa de come mierda.

Shinsuke sintió una vena palpitar en su sien. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de estar en la misma cama con la persona más irritante que haya conocido.

-Y tú sigues siendo la mujer más exasperante e irritante que cualquier mísero ser sea humano o Amanto que haya conocido -admitió sonriendo con irritación.

-¿Es así? Muchas gracias, Shinsuke-kun. Me siento halagada -en lugar de irritarse como Shinsuke había esperado que lo hiciera, Ginko le seguía mirándolo con esa molesta expresión.

-Eso no fue un cumplido, idiota -aclaró con animosidad.

-¿Qué dices? No te puedo escuchar nada desde ahí abajo, Chibi -pronunció Ginko llevando su mano a su oído alegando que necesitaba oír fuerte.

En este mismo instante, Shinsuke quería golpear a su novia por su osadía pero se le ocurrió algo mejor para silenciarla.

Llevó su mano tras la cabeza plateada de Ginko y sin darle una oportunidad de hablar, unió rápidamente los labios de ella con los suyos en un apasionante beso.

Shinsuke aún con los ojos cerrados se imaginó la expresión de sorpresa pintando el rostro de Ginko, sonrió al sentir cómo ella le respondía con la misma intensidad envolvía su cuello con sus brazos engañosamente delicados.

Querían avanzar más pero se detuvieron al sentir a alguien removiéndose entre medio de ambos, cayeron en cuenta que no estaban solos.

Miraron alarmados pero dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que su hija aún dormía.

Supongo que no iban a tener una noche apasionada.

Quedaron en silencio, pero mirándose y luego contemplando a una dormida Umeko.

-Por lo que veo, ella heredó tu gen. Siempre tuviste un sueño pesado -comentó Shinsuke acariciando el cabello de su hija, quien sonrió disfrutando del contacto aún dormida.

-Aunque tiene ciertos rasgos que me recuerda a ti...adora escuchar música tradicional y hace dibujos de flores de cerezo muy hermosos -pronunció Ginko contemplando aquella hermosa vista digna de una fotografía.

-¿Es así? Me extraña que no haya heredado las extrañas costumbres tuyas -

-Oye, los gustos de Gin-san no son nada extraños a comparación de un hombre pequeño que  
no ha cambiado nada después de todo el Yakult que consumió -replicó con molestia.

-No metas al Yakult en esto, lo dices porque Umeko le gusta más eso que tu leche de fresa - replicó Shinsuke ofendido.

-Para serte sincera, decidí beber Yakult cuando estaba embarazada de Umeko -dijo Ginko mirando con ternura a su hija- No quería que heredara mi problema diabético...además, no es saludable que una niña consuma azúcar a tan temprana edad -a pesar que no estaba siendo del todo sincera, Ginko de alguna manera quería que su hija creciera bien y pudiera aprender sobre su padre incluso si eso significara renunciar a sus preciados dulces y le enseñara a Umeko con pequeñas cosas.

Shinsuke miró a Ginko y luego a su hija.

-Ella será una gran mujer, tal como su madre -ante esas palabras Shinsuke esbozó una sonrisa genuina llena de calidez.

Ginko se quedó muda ante aquellas palabras dichas por su amado, luego sonrió contagiada de alegría.

Se quedaron así despiertos disfrutando de este silencio tan cómodo para ambos, sin dejar de repartir cariños a su hija.

No les importó ver la luz de la plateada cambiarse a una dorada, indicando que la hora de dormir se ha terminado y que el nuevo día ha comenzado.

Eso dio igual para ambos, porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo juntos y no lo iban a desaprovechar esta vez.

Porque cuando despierten lo primero que verán son los rostros irritantes y familiares del otro.

Las manos de Ginko y Shinsuke estaban tomados para asegurarse que este no era un sueño, que por fin estaban los dos juntos mientras sus manos libres abrazaba a su adorada hija, un gesto de amor y asegurarle que cuando despierte sus padres estaban ahí para ella.

Ginko y Shinsuke se miraron a los ojos, sin poder evitarlo la peli plata le sonrió alegremente sin rastro de burla esta vez, a lo que el pelinegro le devolvió con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad una que recordaba haberlo visto cuando todavía estaban en Shoka Sonjuku.

-Ohayo, Shinsuke -

-Ohayo, Ginko -

Se saludaron con un tierno beso que duró lo suficiente para rendirse y mirarse sonrojados como dos adolescentes que compartieron su primer beso.

Viendo que aún la paz reinaba en la casa, ambos aprovecharon para dormir un poco hasta que Umeko se despierte, sin soltarse de las manos ni de separarse de su hija.

Ambos no necesitaron decir "Te amo". Con simples gestos que solamente entre ellos entienden es suficiente. Puede que sean considerados una pareja extraña y juntos sean recetas para futuros desastres, pero no importaba. No eran perfectos, nadie era perfecto pero de alguna forma complementaban muy bien.

Ellos fueron así y siempre serán así.

Takasugi Shinsuke y Sakata Ginko vivirán este futuro junto con su hija, sus amigos y con todas las personas que formaron parte de sus vidas y aún están.

Y sin importar lo que pase, si este mundo peligra con ser destruido nuevamente o si esta paz no durará por siempre, ellos estarán juntos hasta el final y lucharán juntos como siempre lo han hecho.

Nada cambiará ni hoy ni mañana.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fin! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho como yo lo disfrute en escribirlo y no se preocupen esto no de quedará así, tengo más ideas para los fic de esta historia. Habrá precuelas y algunas secuelas.  
> Viva la pareja TakaGin!! También apoyo el HijiGin pero TakaGin me enamoró muchísimo!  
> Nos vemos y gracias lectores por seguir esta historia, aprecio mucho su apoyo.


	4. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginko y Takasugi viven contentos ahora que por fin se reunieron junto con su hija y los Yorozuya. Sin embargo, todos están extrañados que no hayan casado aún. ¿Qué pasará?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejó el epílogo, por fin después de escribir finalmente pude terminarlo. Hice un gran esfuerzo en derramar mi cariño por esta increíble obra de Sorachi-sensei, le doy gracias por este increíble animé y manga y más que en este año se estrenará la película final de Gintama.  
> Después de escuchar la increíble canción Wadachi de la banda SPYAIR me ayudó a terminar con este fic.  
> Traté de poner el típico humor estilo Gintama y poner ternura con la pareja TakaGin. Este fic surgió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, perdónenme si lo encuentran un poco OOC todo.
> 
> La verdad no sé como celebran el matrimonio tradicional de Japón así que decidí hacerlo más occidental en La escena de los votos, ya que estoy acostumbrada a eso además a lo.largo del animé Gintama he notado que están apegados más a la boda estilo occidental que tradicional.
> 
> Advertencia: lemon explícito.  
> Cameo a personajes existentes.
> 
> Por cierto, ¡ Feliz 2021 para todos! ¡Que en este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior!

**La última vez con esa persona se siente como si fuera la primera vez**

**Epílogo**

No tenían idea de cómo llegaron a esto, sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo y a pesar que esto no era nada nuevo para personajes peculiares de Gintama, las cosas siempre fueron absurdas y llenas de locura.

En estos momentos, H*llo K*** y R***kkuma estaban corriendo a toda velocidad como si sus almas fueran poseídas por demonios, seguido de Sadaharu cargando a Kagura, Umeko y un Shinpachi asustado, detrás de ellos había una turba de personas peleando entre sí y los Shinsengumi persiguiendo a Katsura, Sakamoto volando por los aires tras ser pateado por Mutsu, los Kiheitai actuando como distracción de la Policía y hace un rato, Sarutobi Ayato e Kondo Isao fueron golpeados por sus amores imposibles Ginko y Otae.

Uno se preguntaría como una simple celebración de boda secreta los llevó a esta situación.

Bien era hora de contar lo que pasó hace unos meses atrás.

**Hace tres meses atrás...**

Las ciudades podían ser destruidas pero siempre encontraban maneras de volver a la vida. Las que habían sido pequeñas casas y apartamentos chicos fueron reemplazados por enormes rascacielos, las naves flotaban en los cielos haciendo ver que Edo estaban en plenas actividades comerciales y sus habitantes caminaban en masa formada de humanos y Amantos coexistiendo.

Si, Edo estaba despierto.

Ginko le sorprendía como la ciudad encontraba la manera de volver a empezar después de la guerra que casi destruyó no sólo este país sino el mundo entero, antes le había dado igual y tan sólo se concentraba en continuar su camino mientras respiraba.

Pero, ahora podía contemplar el entorno con otros ojos.

Porque ahora, ya no estaba sola. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre ocurría algo natural que la había llevado hasta aquí.

Ella no creía en los milagros, las cosas pasaban en su forma natural. Nada más que eso.

Lo que nunca dejaría de disfrutar era con las personas que formaban parte de su vida diaria.

Antes era sólo las quejas de Shinpachi sobre su irresponsabilidad y sus chistes sin sentido, la lucha por supervivencia por el apetito insaciable de Kagura y las suciedades y pedos apestosos de Sadaharu pero eran parte de su vida, por mucho que se queje le daban diversión y dolores de cabeza en su rutina.

Y ahora se sumaron las sonrisas brillantes de su inocente Umeko y los intercambios de pelea verbal infantil con su amado Shinsuke.

Umeko al principio estaba confundida por la extraña manera en la que sus padres se llevaban, pero luego de la explicación de ellos y de sus tíos Shinpachi y Kagura, había notado la manera en la que los ojos de ellos brillaban cada vez que "discutían" y sonreían, pudo ver que esa era la forma en que sus padres demostraban que se amaban mucho.

Las bromas pesadas, las discusiones infantiles y burlas siempre estaba presente como lo vio su madre con Tio Zura y Tio Sakamoto o con Tia Kagura y Tio Shinpachi.

Le resultaba divertido como sus padres se bromeaban, jamás había visto a su mamá tan feliz y ver a su papá sonriendo tan sinceramente, se sintió completa.

Umeko estaba feliz de tener a sus padres juntos.

Ginko estaba disfrutando de leerle JUMP a Umeko mientas escuchaban la hermosa melodía compuesta por el shamisen de Shinsuke. Le gustaba escuchar la música creada por su padre, lo encontraba tan fascinante que podría quedarse todo el día escuchándolo y su madre parecía disfrutarlo también, la veía sonreír distraída al notar que, no pasaba las páginas de JUMP.

También le gustaba ver la dinámica de su padre con sus tíos, enseñaba en el dojo de su Tio Shinpachi con maniobras sorprendentes con el shinai junto con su madre y su Tia Kagura, también a la hora de comer se aseguraba que su Tia Kagura no comiera demás. También se había ganado el cariño de Sadaharu, su padre y ella lo acariciaba cada vez que dormía en el suelo o en el sofá.

Ahora mismo estaban cenando sukiyaki juntos, después de que su padre terminó de enseñar en el dojo y su madre pudo completar un gran trabajo por lo que hoy su gran familia tendrán un gran festín.

-No intentes comerte mi carne -pronunció Ginko mirando sospechosamente a Kagura quien babeaba ante la enorme cantidad de sukiyaki.

-Aún no hice nada, aru -

-La última vez casi te lo comes todo, Kagura-chan -le recriminó Shinpachi.

\- Tan sólo dejen de dar vueltas y sirvan primero a Umeko -propuso Shinsuke impaciente de esperar, pasaron exactamente 10 minutos desde que se sentaron en la mesa.

-Por si no lo sabías Shinsuke, estar en esta mesa con sukiyaki es un campo de batalla -explicó Ginko luego servirle carne y otras verduras a su hija.

-Simplemente lo dices porque quieres solamente la carne, estúpida cabeza permanente -replicó Takasugi ante aquella payasada.

-Admítelo que tú también quieres comer carne, Chibi -pronunció Ginko con indiferencia.

-Podemos simplemente dejar de discutir y empezar con la cena -sugirió Shinpachi con cortesía para enmascarar que estaba hambriento al igual que los demás.

-Espero que no sea carne de cerdo, aru -pronunció Kagura sirviéndose trozos grandes de carne.

-¡Oye, no empieces cuando aún no nos hemos servido! -regañó Shinpachi alarmado.

-También se lo estoy dando a Umeko-chan -Kagura empezó a darle trozos grandes de carne a la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias, Tia Kagura -agradeció la pequeña con una sonrisa alegre.

-Umeko, aquí tienes mi carne puedes comerte lo que quieras -Shinsuke le ofreció otro trozo a su hija.

-Umeko-chan, Mami te reservó toda esta carne para ti -Ginko le ofreció un plato lleno de carne que mágicamente apareció.

-¡Y ahora están compitiendo por la atención de Umeko-chan! -Shinpachi no podía creer que la competencia sobre quien tendría más carne se convirtió en quien se ganaría el afecto de la pequeña Takasugi- Umeko-chan no debe comer sólo carne, aquí hay verduras y shitake delicioso -ofreció a la pequeña.

La expresión alegre de Umeko cambió a un puchero de tristeza.

-No me gusta el shitake, Tio Shinpachi -pronunció desanimada.

-Mira lo que hiciste Shinpachi, aru -pronunció Kagura en tono acusatorio.

-Umeko no llores por favor, papá se comerá los shitakes de la olla -ofreció Shinsuke para tranquilizar a su hija.

-Eres un malvado sin corazón, Pattsan -dijo Ginko mirando mal al Shimura.

-Oi, no me hagan ver como el malo de la película -dijo Shinpachi enfadado- Ustedes están malcriando a Umeko-chan.

-Como si supieras lo que es criar niños, Shinpachi -pronunció Ginko inexpresiva.

\- Lo dice una mujer que pasó su vida leyendo JUMP -replicó el aludido.

-Shinpachi ni siquiera haz conseguido novia, no deberías meterte en temas que sólo los adultos comprenden, chico cereza -comentó Kagura tragando su cuenco de arroz.

-Kagura-chan tú tampoco tienes novio -

-Pues Gin-chan y Hikusugi están juntos pero aún no se casaron -comentó Kagura sirviéndose su cuarto cuenco.

Los susodichos quedaron en completo silencio.

\- Ahora que lo dices...es cierto, Gin-san, Takasugi-san ya pensaron cuándo se casarían -preguntó Shinpachi a los adultos que estaban en completo silencio.

-Papi, Mami ¿aún no están casados? -preguntó Umeko sorprendida.

\- Umeko nosotros… -comenzó Takasugi con cierto nerviosismo.

-Aún no lo hemos hecho -admitió Ginko con una mueca.

-Esto es malo, ya debieron haberlo hecho oficial ustedes dos -espetó una voz familiar con esa característica sosegada y seria.

Los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia el origen de aquella voz situada en la ventana.

-¡Katsura-san! -pronunció Shinpachi sin sorprenderse, después de todo se imaginaba porque estaba aquí el ex rebelde Joui.

-¡Zura/ Tio Zura! -saludaron Kagura y Umeko, la última con alegría.

-¡Zura ja nai, Katsura da! (¡No soy Zura, es Katsura!) -pronunció su típico eslogan.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zura? Huyendo otra vez de los Shinsengumi -inquirió Takasugi.

-Casualmente estaba dando un paseo por aquí hasta que me enteré que ustedes aún no contrajeron matrimonio -aclaró Katsura situándose en la mesa.

-¿Nos estabas espiando, Zura? -cuestionó Ginko perpleja. Aunque no debería sorprenderle, su viejo amigo siempre aparecía en lugares y momentos inesperados.

-¡Zura ja nai, Katsura da! -por mucho que corrija sabía que sus amigos estaban haciendo a propósito para molestarlo- Sobre todo, Ginko, Takasugi -llamo a sus amigos mirándolos con seriedad- Ustedes han estado juntos desde que tengo memoria y deberían hacer oficial su relación ahora que viven bajo el mismo techo con Umeko y los chicos.

-Oi, nosotros estamos bien tal como está -comentó Takasugi ante el regaño de su viejo amigo.

\- Ya vivimos como una pareja de casados -añadió Ginko despreocupada.

-¿Qué les pasa con el matrimonio, Gin-san, Takasugi-san? -preguntó Shinpachi con curiosidad.

-¿No quieren casarse, papi, mami? -inquirió Umeko igual, a pesar de su edad era consciente lo mucho que sus padres se amaban pero se preguntaba porque aún no se habían casado.

-No es eso, Umeko -le respondió Shinsuke rápidamente.

-Tu padre y yo nos amamos mucho es que… -Ginko estaba alarmada, trataba de formular una respuesta que satisfaga la curiosidad de su hija.

-Simplemente Gin-chan y Hikusugi son unos cobardes para casarse, aru -intervino Kagura mirándolos inexpresiva.

-No puedo creer que se comporten como unos mocosos, recuerdo que ha sido muy exasperante cada vez que discutían porque los dos eran tan idiotas en admitir sus sentimientos -Katsura asintió para sí ante el recuerdo que Kagura y Shinpachi de inmediato comprendieron. Umeko estaba escuchando expectante.

-Oi, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien es a este tipo -señaló indiscretamente a Takasugi- que no se comportaba como un completo hombre en aquella vez -Ginko no tardó en replicar al recordar sus días en que fue una adolescente.

-Tú nada más te burlabas de mi estatura y hacerme bromas cada vez que nos veíamos. Ni siquiera actuabas como mujer en aquel momento -Takasugi recordaba las veces que han estado en discusiones y peleas sin sentido y la causante de todo era Ginko.

-Eres tan fácil de fastidiar, Hikusugi-kun - Ginko le regaló una sonrisa de come mierda- No niegues que podrías meterte dentro de la lata Pocari.

-Apuesto que lo haría mejor que tú, últimamente tu habilidad de infiltración está apagada, Ginko -Takasugi no le tardó en devolverle la burla.

-Están empezando otra vez -comentó Shinpachi con cansancio, era común ver a Ginko y Takasugi atrapados en otra discusión verbal. Francamente esto no le extrañaba.

-Papi y Mami están jugando otra vez - Umeko parecía más bien divertida aunque esta discusión era exasperante para todo el mundo.

-Será mejor volver a nuestra comida -Kagura regresó su atención a la comida al ver que todos estaban ocupados.

-Kagura-chan, deja un poco para los otros -Shinpachi tenía que controlar que no se les acabara pronto la cena y más con Kagura y Umeko.

-No fue gracioso aquella vez que me dejaste atado a un árbol en medio de la noche cuando fui al baño -comentó Takasugi frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

-Eso no es nada comparado cuando casi me ahogo al caerme del precipicio - Ginko lo miró oscuramente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica- ¿De quién es la culpa que no se nadar? Al menos agradece que ningún animal salvaje te haya atacado.

-Sigues acordándote de eso, maldita sádica -Takasugi recordaba haber casi muerto de frío en aquella noche sin Luna.

-Parecen tener alguna relación de S y M ustedes dos -comentó Shinpachi ante la extraña dinámica del ex líder de los Kiheitai y su jefa.

-Dejen de pelear entre ustedes para desviar el tema, Ginko, Takasugi -intervino Katsura al ver que no estaba llegando a nada con sus amigos comportándose como idiotas- No tuvieron miedo de hacer **** cada vez que estaban solos y me parece ridículo que no hagan lo mismo con el matrimonio, podrán retomar donde dejaron regresando en hacer **** -

Katsura no pudo continuar con su anécdota cuando su rostro fue golpeado contra la mesa de parte de Takasugi y Ginko.

-Katsura-san, debería tener cuidado con su lenguaje cuando Umeko-chan esta aquí -Shinpachi tenía las manos cubriendo los oídos de la niña.

-¿Qué dijiste, Tio Shinpachi? -para su alivio, Umeko se perdió en la parte explícita.

-No es necesario dar detalles de nuestra vida privada, Zura -Takasugi de encontraba rojo por la vergüenza que en algún momento de su intimidad con Ginko haya sido escuchada por sus amigos.

-En serio, ¿quieres morir ahora mismo, Zura? - Ginko tenía preparado su bokuto que mágicamente apareció en su mano.

-¡No es Zura, es Katsura! Ginko, Takasugi será mejor que ambos formen un plan para casarse o no me dejarán otra opción que yo lo haga -propuso Katsura mirando a sus amigos con regaño.

-¿Porqué están dando tanta importancia con el tema del matrimonio, Zura? -

-Tal vez lo hace porque quiere ser parte de esta historia o porque no pudo hacer esto y aquello con Ikumatsu-san -

\- En eso están equivocados, nunca pensé en hacer **** y **** con Ikumatsu-dono -aclaró Katsura ofendido.

\- No seas demasiado explícito, Katsura-san - Shinpachi nuevamente cubrió los oídos de Umeko.

-Acaso no tienes vergüenza, Zura? Soltar tu asquerosa lengua frente a una inocente niña -recriminó Kagura con la boca llena.

-¡No te comas nuestra cena! -replicó Shinpachi.

\- Mis disculpas, Líder. El problema son sus idiotas padres buenos para nada que no están dispuestos en dar el primer paso a la familia -de excusó Zura con la carne en la boca.

-Oi, teme! Deja de tocar nuestra cena y quien rayos te invitó -pronunció Ginko con irritación.

"La cena es mucho más deliciosa si comen entre todos" respondió Elizabeth con su cartel.

-¿Y tú de donde diablos saliste y cómo llegaste a nuestra mesa? -inquirió Shinpachi ante la repentina aparición de la extraña mascota del ex rebelde Joui.

-¡No importa como Zura dame esa carne ahora! -reclamó Ginko lanzándose hacia su amigo.

-Dakara Zura ja nai, Katsura da! -

-Oi, no lancen eso -gritó Shinpachi alarmado de ver los platos volando por los aires.

Se escuchó un sonido pegajoso golpear a alguien.

-Uy -

\- Takasugi -

-T-Takasugi-san…¿se encuentra bien? -

-¡Los destruiré a ustedes! -no se tardó en oír la voz de Takasugi oscura prometiendo su amenaza.

-¡La carne es mía, consigue la tuya Hikusugi-kun! -

-¡Ya lo verás, estúpida diabética! -

-¡La comida será mía, aru! -

-¡Oi, la comida está volando por todas partes! -

Mientras los demás estaban atrapados en sus peleas por la comida ahora olvidada, Elizabeth junto con Umeko disfrutaban tranquilamente el sukiyaki sin dejar de contemplar la escena que resultaba divertida.

Takasugi con el cabello y rostro manchado por la salsa y algunas verduras que quedaron atrapadas en sus hebras persiguiendo a Ginko y Katsura que peleaban por la carne con los palillos, Kagura comiendo las comidas esparcidas y Shinpachi manchado con la comida mientras trataba de calmarlos inútilmente a los demás.

-Esto es delicioso, tenías razón Elizabeth. La comida es más deliciosa si estamos todos - Umeko sonrió con alegría.

"Esperamos tener otra noche divertida como esta, Umeko-chan" -Elizabeth levantó su cartel.

…

Luego que la noche de sukiyaki terminó y todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas (excepto Kagura, ya que vive en Yorozuya) y Umeko fue a dormir, Ginko y Shinsuke se encontraban limpiando sus ropas luego que Shinpachi les ayudó a limpiar el desastre antes que volviera a casa.  
Se habían bañado y cambiado de ropa mientras esperaban que sus ropas habituales terminarán de limpiarse.

-Shinsuke -pronunció Ginko luego que el susodicho haya vuelto de su baño.

Su novio levantó la cabeza, una forma de mostrar que la escuchaba.

-He notado que...no haz estado fumando desde que viniste aquí -en su vida anterior, siempre lo había visto con un kiseru en la mano y era habitual sentir el olor a humo impregnado en su ropa. Ahora, se había dado cuenta del cambio no sólo en sus rasgos sino en su hábito.

-Lo he dejado desde que renací, además lo encuentro innecesario -le respondió con tranquilidad.

Ginko podía ver que no era la única que tuvo vicios para hacer que su existencia fuera tolerable.

-Y tú -la miró con una expresión serena- Recuerdo que tus vicios han sido beber y apostar.

\- Lo dejé cuando estaba embarazada de Umeko -le respondió con la misma tranquilidad- En estos días...siento que no necesito esas cosas -

-Parece que ambos estuvimos apegados a esos malos hábitos -comentó divertido para mirar a su novia, vestida con su pijama color verde claro y con un escote que revelaba su enorme busto. Shinsuke se había preguntado como había hecho para ocultar su género en la Guerra Joui con pechos enormes.

-Disfrutando de la vista, Hikusugi-kun -ante el comentario pícaro por parte de Ginko, era señal que pilló a su novio mirando su busto.

\- No se de que hablas, tan sólo noté que tienes una mancha de aceite en el cuello de tu yukata -

-No es necesario ser tímido, después de todo ya los haz tocado incluso cuando aún no eran de este tamaño -

-Esa vez fue un accidente, me tiraste nieve en la cara -espetó Takasugi avergonzado.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que Takasugi Shinsuke era un mocoso pervertido en aquel momento? -comentó Ginko con malicia.

-Te tropezaste conmigo, me aterrice sobre ti y no parabas de moverte, fue un accidente que mi mano aterrizó sobre tu pecho -

-Incluso Sensei quería que te mantuvieras alejado de mí - Ginko rió ante el recuerdo.

-No me lo recuerdes. No podía mirar a Sensei y a ti después de aquello -Takasugi recordaba haber sentido una gran vergüenza después de aquel "incidente". Y de quien sería la culpa, Ginko siempre se las arreglaba en agarrarle desprevenido y lograr sacarlo de sus casillas por mucho que tratara de mantener la compostura.

-Aquella vez que nos hospedamos en una posada, fue después de darme un baño en las aguas termales y me dirigí por el cuarto donde me esperaban -

\- Esa vez fue culpa de Sakamoto, me empujó cuando estabas entrando -

-Tu mano otra vez aterrizó por mi pecho, Shinsuke. Accidente o no, no me retractaré del golpe que te di - Ginko lo miró inexpresivamente.

-Sakamoto y Zura no paraban de molestarme por eso - Takasugi pasó nuevamente aquella vergüenza, podía recordar las risas constantes de Sakamoto sobre lo pervertido que era y Katsura regañandolo que era un aprovechado debido a la ausencia de su sensei.

Ginko recordaba haber estado muy indignada con Takasugi incluso si aquello fue un accidente, quien niña de 13 años o una recién convertida adolescente no lo estaría y más cuando se trataba de su rival y amigo insoportable. Pero ahora, lo encontraba divertido ver a su novio avergonzado.

Era su adorable tsundere.

Ginko se acercó a Shinsuke y acarició su rostro avergonzado, no pudo evitar sonreírle con cierto descaro.

-Aún así, pervertido o no. De alguna forma, eres el único por lo que permití que me tocara -admitió la peli plata- A otros los dejaba con algo más que simple dolor en los días siguientes -

-Los golpes que me dabas dolían, no creí que fueras delicada conmigo, Ginko -aunque "delicada" y "Ginko" en la misma oración no era compatible.

\- Lo siento -aunque esa sonrisa presumida le decía lo contrario, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle- Aunque, puedo dejar que lo hagas, esta vez no me opondré -tomó una de las manos de Shinsuke y la llevó a su escote permitiendo que las sienta.

El pelioscuro se dejó sentir aquello. En sus recuerdos, la primera vez que tocó los pechos de Ginko fue por accidente, lo primero que se le cruzó sus pensamientos fue lo suaves y blandos que eran a través de su kimono, pero luego se sintió muy avergonzado y no se opuso por la paliza que recibió de una indignada Ginko gritándole "Hentai". La segunda, ocurrió cuando atravesaron etapa de adolescencia época en que las hormonas tomaban el control de los impulsos y ocurrió durante dos años luego que su sensei fuera arrestado, pero en aquel momento no fueron sus impulsos sino fue literalmente impulsado por Sakamoto justo en el momento en que Ginko abrió la puerta y como si fuera una maldita mala broma del destino, nuevamente su mano derecha aterrizó sobre uno de los pechos, esta vez muy desarrollados de su amiga. A lo que no tardó en responder con un silencio inquietante más otra paliza dolorosa en su rostro, Ginko no sólo desarrolló un cuerpo atractivo sino una fuerza tremenda que ningún hombre o Amanto pudo rivalizar.

Lo que nunca cambió era que sus pechos seguían siendo blandos y muy suaves, sin importar el tamaño que tenga se sentía bien al tocarlos después de tanto tiempo.

No había tenido este momento desde que recuperó su edad adulta.

Inconscientemente su mano derecha descendió un poco más dentro de la yukata que vestía Ginko, cubriendo casi la totalidad de su seno izquierdo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de su suavidad, la calidez aumentar el contacto y el pezón de Ginko endurecerse como piedra.

Apretó con cuidado el seno consiguiendo un gemido escapar de los labios de su novia.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos escarlata de Ginko, se miraron en silencio durante un rato y se acercaron con lentitud, muy diferente a su último encuentro en el barco, Shinsuke soltó el seno para llevar ambas manos al rostro de Ginko, para por fin acercarla al suyo y unir finalmente sus labios a un anhelado beso.

A diferencia de la otra vez, no hubo prisa. Se besaron lentamente como si lo estuvieran sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si tratarán de ver que este momento era real para ambos y dejarse sentir esa sensación que tuvieron la primera vez que lo habían hecho.

Se besaron los labios, recorrieron en el rostro del otro como si quisieran memorizar un mapa con la nariz y los labios, rozaron las mejillas, la frente, el mentón, los párpados cerrados y luego volvieron a unir nuevamente los labios.

Ginko llevó sus manos al cinturón que unía el yukata de Shinsuke, lo desató sin problema y viajó su mano por su pecho para recorrerlo y de paso, retirarle el yukata.

Takasugi no tardó en hacer lo mismo, recorrió su mano a los pechos y retirando la prenda de sus hombros que no tardó en caer secamente al suelo.

Los dos se miraron contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del otro como si estuvieran haciéndolo por primera vez, sus cuerpos brillando a la luz de la Luna que se asomaba por la habitación y algunas gotas de agua que quedaron impregnadas por sus pieles hacían que la luz adoptara un tono plateado.

Ambos no tardaron en acercarse para abrazarse y gemir al sentir sus pieles desnudas haciendo contacto nuevamente.

Pasaron cinco años sin tocarse y sentían cuánto habían anhelado verse, tocarse, abrazarse y besarse.

De alguna manera, pese a la distancia siempre encontraban una u otra manera en reencontrarse.

No había forma en detener esto, ahora que ambos estaban solos en esta habitación alejada de los otros no iban a desaprovechar esta única oportunidad.

Cerraron los ojos disfrutando el contacto y la habitación no tardó en llenarse de gemidos apagados por ruidos de lavarropas en funcionamiento.

Continuaron haciendo el amor hasta bien entrada de la noche, una vez que sintieron a sus límites ambos entrelazaron sus manos y se besaron hasta que alcanzaron el éxtasis.

Más tarde, la habitación estaba en completo silencio y el lavarropas había terminado su trabajo. Ginko y Shinsuke estaban sentados en el suelo abrazados disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, hasta que una duda surgió en la mente de ambos.

\- Ginko -esta vez fue Takasugi quien habló.

La susodicha lo miró.

-Tú… -Shinsuke vaciló unos momentos.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre el matrimonio? -completó Ginko, la verdad, era lo que se le cruzó por su mente. Ante el silencio de su novio decidió continuar- Escucha, Zura sigue siendo Zura. Siempre ha sido entrometido y los chicos son… -

-Ginko… -Shinsuke la miró directamente- No es necesario que intentes esconderlo. Tú me dijiste que querías tener una familia propia.

-Y tengo una, tengo a Kagura, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, a Umeko y a ti. Contando a Zura, Sakamoto y a otras personas -aclaró mirando a su novio- Nunca pensé en matrimonio en aquella vez.

-Ya no somos mocosos, Ginko. Tenemos 34 años y a pesar que seamos unos buenos para nada, somos unos adultos ahora -

-No hay prisa para eso, podemos casarnos en otro momento -le habló con suavidad a su novio.

Shinsuke la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos, de verdad, no podía creer que después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron entre ellos finalmente estén juntos. Habían luchado juntos, habían perdido lo más valioso que intentaron salvarlo, se habían distanciado, habían luchado entre sí, habían seguido luchando separados, volvieron a reunirse otra vez, lucharon juntos y nuevamente, fueron separados por la muerte esta vez y se reunieron de nuevo.

No importa cuantas veces se separen, siempre encontraban maneras de volver a estar juntos.

Esta vez, Takasugi ya no se irá a ninguna parte. Estuvo perdido como aquella vez cuando fue un niño, como la vez que juró destruir el mundo, como la vez que cerró los ojos y no los abrió más hasta haber renacido, pero siempre Ginko nunca dejó de iluminar su camino, traerlo a la vida y a un hogar.

Ya no quería apartarse de esta mujer. Ella había sufrido pero siguió caminando y portando su espada pensando en el mañana. Había salvado más de lo que podía contar. Había usado su espada para proteger vidas de otros y el suyo.

Ella, la mujer que sin importar el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a él nunca dejó de amarlo.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo -

-Shinsuke - Ginko esta vez lo miraba perpleja.

-Por algún motivo desconocido, en mi vida anterior y el de ahora nunca he podido olvidarte, Ginko. Jamás pude olvidar ese rostro tuyo. El rostro irritante de mi amiga que seguía interponiéndose en mi camino, la rival a la que quería derrotar y la mujer a la que persiguí y amé durante tanto tiempo… -apretó el agarre de su mano sin aplicarle fuerza suficiente para lastimarla- Esta vez, no me iré y no quiero dejarte ir como lo hice antes. Quiero estar a tu lado, envejecer junto a ti, ver crecer a Umeko, sonreír contigo e intercambiar payasadas como lo hemos hecho antes. Ayudar a tu Yorozuya a conseguir un mejor trabajo. Quiero hacer todo eso contigo, Sakata Ginko.

Hubo un largo silencio de parte de la susodicha, Shinsuke espero con paciencia su respuesta ignorando la ansiedad lamer sus entrañas. La preocupación iba a cruzar por sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Ginko esbozar una sonrisa tonta.

-De verdad, siempre tuviste un talento en lo poético, Shinsuke - lo miró con una mirada brillante- Tuvimos muchos desvíos, es cierto. Causamos dolores innecesarios al otro porque éramos muy cobardes para ser honestos y finalmente, cuando nos enfrentamos dejamos que nuestras espadas hablarán y transmitieran nuestros sentimientos -luego le sonrió genuinamente, muy diferente a una burlona y de come mierda que la caracterizaba- Todo este tiempo, te he amado y nunca dejé de amarte, Shinsuke. Todo este tiempo sentía que no podía quedarme tranquila y en paz hasta salvarte, no importa cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo. Eres importante para mí y quiero quedarme contigo por el resto de mi vida.

-Además de tu cabello, tu lengua también es plateada. Supongo que funcionó con muchas otras personas -Shinsuke la miró con picardía con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

-Sólo lo hago contigo. ¿Qué pasa, Shinsuke? ¿Celoso? - Ginko tenía brillo burlón en sus ojos escarlata, luego lo miró con seriedad- Sin embargo, sabes que tú eres único para mí...además del JUMP.

-Como si una revista puede abrazarte de la noche a la mañana, Ginko -Shinsuke no tardó en replicar ante el pésimo chiste en un momento como este. Pero no era para quejarse mucho, Ginko siempre fue una mujer de lo más exasperante que conoció.

-Es cierto, una revista no puede besarme, tocarme, abrazarme o pasar el tiempo de calidad con mi familia - Ginko acarició el rostro del hombre que tanto amó y luego lo atrajo a un beso suave, que Shinsuke no tardó en corresponderle.

A diferencia de otros besos que compartieron, ambos disfrutaban más uno lento y suave se sentía tan íntimo y lleno de afecto.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras sin importar si eran tonterías. No tardaron en regresar a la habitación donde su pequeña hija los esperaba dormida, se recostaron cómodamente en el futon y se quedaron así abrazados, olvidándose de sus ropas lavadas.

…

**El presente hace unas horas antes...**

El Festival ya estaba preparado en una de las zonas ideales para una celebración pequeña que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Dentro de la pequeña habitación se encontraban preparando a una mujer de cabellos plateados para su día especial.

-Gin-san se ve muy hermosa -

-Te ves muy bella, Gin-chan -

-Mamá estás hermosa -

Ginko se encontraba vestida con un shiromuku completamente blanco, tenía detalles de paisajes invernales y grullas en plateado que brillaban a la luz, un ancho obi rodeaba su cintura en color azul oscuro. Su cabello plateado estaba bien peinado y le adornaba peinetas en forma de flores de cerezo blanco cuyos pétalos parecían caer en lluvia al costado de su rostro y para completar su look, Ginko estaba maquillada ligeramente en tonos sutiles para resaltar su belleza natural.

-No se detengan, es obvio que Gin-san tiene una gran belleza - la susodicha esbozó una sonrisa engreída.

Era cierto, en estos momentos Ginko estaba en una sala preparándose para la celebración.

-Casi estoy sintiendo pena por Hikusugi, aru -Kagura no tardó en regresar a su expresión desdeñosa.

-Sí, me pregunto como hizo Takasugi-san para soportar a Gin-san en estos días - Shinpachi no podía estar más que de acuerdo.

-Oi, ustedes. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - reclamó Ginko ofendida- Gin-san tuvo momentos difíciles con él, es la razón por la que no sé nadar.

-No será que nunca lo aprendiste, aru -

-Ma, Gin-san estoy seguro que Takasugi-san ya se disculpó por eso -

-No puedo creer que estén de su lado, después de todo lo que hemos pasado -Ginko se sentía herida que sus propios preciados chicos le estén dando la espalda- Sepan que no les pagaré el próximo mes.

-Nunca nos haz pagado durante estos años, Gin-san -

-No lo haz hecho, mamá. Eso no está bien, Tio Shinpachi y Tia Kagura trabajan muy duro todo el día - Umeko no tardó en regañarle a su madre.

-Umeko-chan, Mami también trabaja duro -Ginko la miró con un puchero- Todo ese Jump y Yakult que te consiguió es mediante los esfuerzos de tu Mami.

-Oi, y nosotros? No eres la que se encarga en reparar techos, Gin-san -

-No te olvides de enfrentarte a numerosos Amanto y otra clase de enemigos, aru -

-Kagura-chan eso ocurrió cada vez que nos metíamos en problemas -

-¿Qué clase de problemas, Tio Shinpachi? - Umeko no tardó en inquirir con curiosidad.

-Umeko-chan se trata de… - Shinpachi había olvidado que Umeko estaba aquí, se debatía si debía explicar sobre los peligros que enfrentaron en sus aventuras pasadas.

-Tu Mami, Tia Kagura y Tio Shinpachi luchaban contra los malos para salvar el mundo -explicó Ginko.

-¿De verdad, Mami? Es como los héroes que leo en tu revista - los ojos de su hija no tardó en brillar por la emoción.

-Sí, Umeko-chan. Somos los Yorozuya, los guardianes del Kabuki-cho -afirmó Kagura con orgullo.

-No nos llamamos así, Kagura-chan - le corrigió suavemente Shinpachi.

Los presentes se callaron cuando la puerta se deslizó revelando a Kyubei y Otae.

-Chicos, ya están listos -inquirió Kyubei usando kimono púrpura con coletas, cortesía de su amiga Tae.

-Ya está por comenzar la ceremonia -aviso Tae usando kimono naranja rojizo y adornos de flores en su cabello.

\- Ya estamos por salir -respondió Shinpachi mientras Kagura terminaba de dar unos retoques más a Ginko.

-No se tarden, los invitados esperan -y cerraron la puerta luego.

-Gin-san, está lista -inquirió Shinpachi con una sonrisa alegre a su jefa.

\- Es tu hora de unirte de por vida con Hikusugi, aru -Kagura le esbozó una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Mami, vamos a reunirnos con papi -Umeko la miraba con emoción por que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ginko inclinó la cabeza. Los presentes la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué sucede, Gin-san? -

-Es que...no puedo creer que esto finalmente esté pasando -comentó Ginko sonrojada ante la idea que finalmente iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba, se sentía como si estuviera dentro de los finales de un manga shoujo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, días tan hermosos y felices, días tan dolorosos y días en que creyó que todo terminó en cuanto Shinsuke murió en sus brazos. Sin embargo, de alguna forma siempre lograba levantarse y seguir caminando.

Cuando finalmente, sus días se volvieron más brillantes que nunca.

Miró con nostalgia la imagen de Shoka Sonjuku, su sensei, sus compañeros que ya no están, las versiones jóvenes de Katsura, Shinsuke y ella. Luego a Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu, Umeko y Shinsuke, a quien lo vería dentro de un rato.

Quería llorar, pero esta vez no de tristeza, dolor ni sufrimiento sino de pura felicidad albergar en su pecho.

-Gracias, por estar aquí Shinpachi, Kagura, Umeko -les sonrió genuinamente a sus chicos.

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos ante la expresión de su jefa sonriendo tan abiertamente.

Umeko se acercó a darle un abrazo a su madre, quien la alzó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en su frente. Kagura y Shinpachi no tardaron en unirse al abrazo familiar.

Se quedaron así, disfrutando el poco segundo hasta que se separaron y los jóvenes hacían ademanes de secar sus lágrimas.

Ginko no les dijo nada, sabiendo que estarían avergonzados si lo hiciera, en su lugar ofreció Umeko a Kagura quien no tardó en tomarla de las manos.

-¿Está lista, Gin-san? -preguntó Shinpachi ubicado por la puerta para salir.

Ginko se recompuso luego de asegurarse que no se le arruinó el arreglo que sus amigas se empeñaron en prepararla, les sonrió.

-Estoy lista -

…

Abrió la puerta con sólo deslizarla, los arreglos ya estaban hechos y salió en cuanto le anunciaron que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Caminó por los pasillos y se detuvo en cuanto se topó con rostros familiares esperándolo.

Se saludaron en silencio, no necesitaba palabras para decirles que estaba contento de verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-Luce muy bien, Shinsuke-dono -halagó Henpeita, a pesar que su expresión seguía igual, el tono de su voz era notable que estaba contento de ver a su ex líder.

-Gracias -

-Le deseo toda la felicidad con Shiroyasha y recuerde aunque en el mundo de ahora ya no necesite a los Kiheitai, siempre estaremos apoyandolo, Shinsuke-dono -Henpeita se inclinó con respeto, a pesar que tanto su voz como su expresión no ha cambiado siempre fue sincero con sus palabras.

El aludido le devolvió el gesto también, luego miró a la rubia.

-Shinsuke-sama -pronunció con suavidad, Matako le dio una sonrisa sincera- Quiero que sepa que siempre estaremos a su lado pase lo que pase. Usted nos cambió la vida desde que lo conocimos y ahora, es el momento que usted debe formar su propia vida incluso si es con Sakata Ginko y los Yorozuya. Viva su vida y sea feliz, es todo lo que le pido, Shinsuke-sama -

Matako le había admirado desde que lo conoció, no le había quedado nada en la Guerra Joui nada más que las pistolas de su padre. Quería que el mundo cambiara después de sufrir pérdidas y cuando vio a Takasugi Shinsuke, supo que él sería la persona capaz que lo haría. Desde que la salvó en aquel momento, supo que lo seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos gracias a eso conoció a Bansai y a Henpeita. Ella eligió estar a su lado, con el pasar de los años esa admiración se convirtió en afecto y a pesar que, Shinsuke no le viera de esa manera tan sólo estar a su lado y protegerlo fue lo suficiente para ella.

Sin embargo, Matako no fue lo suficiente para evitar que su líder sufriera los siguientes eventos que lo llevó a su fin. La que lo había salvado a él y su alma, fue nada más que Shiroyasha, Sakata Ginko.

Al principio, Matako se sentía frustrada y celosa preguntándose qué diferencia había entre ella y la ex guerrera Joui. Pero luego cuando vio la manera en que esa mujer luchaba fervientemente para salvar a Shinsuke, protegerlo de los Naraku y luchar a su lado, sea estando herida, sangrada y con huesos rotos seguía luchando. Lo hacia de una manera desinteresada sin esperar algo a cambio.

Matako sentía que la que debería estar con él era esa mujer.

Ese pensamiento no ha cambiado ni siquiera cuando lo encontró renacido como un bebé.

Pudo haber mantenido para ella y finalmente tener a Shinsuke a su lado. Pero no lo hizo, por más que lo quisiera ella no era egoísta. Amaba a su líder, sólo deseaba su felicidad.

Shinsuke merecía ser feliz, aún si esa persona no era ella.

Cuando conoció a la hija recién nacida de Shiroyasha, lo supo muy bien.

No podía dejar que esa niña creciera sin un padre. No podía dejar que Ginko criara a su hija sin su amado a su lado. No podía impedir que Shinsuke viviera sin esas personas que estaban esperándolo.

Tan sólo, Shinsuke tenía que ser feliz con ellas eso era todo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir una mano grande y cálida revolviendo su cabello.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con Shinsuke sonríendole, para su sorpresa con calidez, en lugar de locura y oscuridad como lo había visto en su anterior vida.

-Gracias por todo, Matako, Henpeita -

Los susodichos con cierto estupor, torpemente lo saludaron y lo acompañaron hacia el salón a dónde lo esperaba su amada.

Era el momento de entrar en un nuevo capítulo de cada uno, a pesar de eso, estaban dispuestos de acompañar a su líder a su futuro.

…

Ginko caminó por los pasillos acompañada de sus chicos de Yorozuya y su hija. No tardaron en llegar al gran salón a dónde todos los estaba esperando, durante su recorrido se encontró con muchas caras que había conocido a lo largo de su aventura, saludó con la mano, un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

No podía creer que todos estuvieran aquí.

Gengai, unos que forman Los cuatro Devas del Kabuki-cho, Hasegawa, Ikumatsu, Tsukuo y los Hyakka, Hinowa, Seita, Kyubei y los Yagyu, los Jouishishi que siguen a Katsura, los Kiheitai, Sakamoto y Mutsu, Otose, Tama, Catherine, Otae y más. Todos situados en cada lado del salón deseándole felicidad por su matrimonio, Kagura, Shinpachi y Umeko no tardaron en ubicarse en los espacios reservados para ellos, situados cerca del altar.

Ginko ahora estaba centrada en el hombre que la esperaba ahí mismo. Caminó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado.

Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse con el par de verdes esmeralda que tanto amó.

Se sonrojó al ver lo atractivo que estaba Shinsuke con su traje de ceremonia para el novio, se veía tan elegante como siempre lo había sido desde que lo conoció y portaba un haori con leves estampados de paisajes y flores en púrpura un toque personal que le sentaba muy bien. Su cabello seguía viéndose suave que lo caracterizaba, la caída de sus flequillo resaltaba sus atractivos ojos verdes.

Ginko no podía creer que finalmente estaba pasando, después de tantos años, estaba aquí a punto de unirse con el hombre que había amado tanto.

Ginko y Shinsuke entrelazaron sus manos y se prepararon para su boda.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estos amantes en matrimonio -habló Katsura vestido como el sacerdote con su inseparable Elizabeth a su lado con un cartel que decía "Katsura-san, está vestido de una cultura diferente a esta boda". Pero nadie cuestionó ya que estaban acostumbrados a las payasadas de Zura.

-El amor trasciende todas las circunstancias, por mucho que la distancia y los años nos separe siempre habrá una forma de encontrarse y volver a estar juntos -

Ginko y Shinsuke sonrieron, Zura no podía estar más que acertado.

-Y es por eso, que hoy es un día glorioso para todos nosotros para celebrar la unión de Sakata Ginko con Takasugi Shinsuke en el sagrado matrimonio -Katsura dramáticamente abrió los brazos señalando a sus mejores amigos, quienes estaban disfrutando del momento sin siquiera formular alguna réplica ante la payasada de su amigo Zura- Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Hubo un silencio, por si la situación iba a cambiar Kagura tenía preparado su paraguas, Matako sus pistolas, Tama su mopa-lanzallamas, Elizabeth con su cañón oculto y hasta Katsura tenía preparado su katana para quienes traten de impedir la boda de sus mejores amigos.

-De repente se siente como si estuviéramos en medio de la guerra -pronunció Shinpachi tras suspirar.

Katsura sonrió satisfecho que todo el mundo este de acuerdo con el matrimonio.

\- Takasugi Shinsuke, ¿quieres recibir a Sakata Ginko como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarla más que el Yakult y respetarla todos los días de lo que se puede contar la nariz de Jackie? -

-¿Qué clase de voto matrimonial es ese, Zura? -cuestionó Takasugi al ver que involucró el Yakult y la nariz de un actor famoso.

-No se suponía que tenía que haber oraciones en esta boda -Shinpachi ya se imaginaba que Katsura era demasiado estúpido para llevar a cabo una boda tradicional.

\- La nariz de Jackie es importante para este momento, Takasugi -Zura asintió para sí- Ahora tu respuesta.

-No se puede cambiar la parte del Yakult, en un voto de matrimonio no incluía algo así -el susodicho estaba aprehensivo acerca de su bebida favorita.

-Las palabras de un sacerdote es oficial, juras o no - Katsura era muy cabeza dura para cambiar de parecer.

En estos momentos, Takasugi se preguntaba quien eligió a su viejo amigo para que fuera el sacerdote.

Una patada en la espinilla lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Shinsuke siseó y miró a la causante, no era nada más que la mujer con quien estaba a punto de casarse.

-Deja de tardar y di que sí, el Yakult puede esperar no hagas caso a Zura -murmuró Ginko con molestia.

Shinsuke la miró irritado y luego a su amigo.

-Sí, acepto -esperaba no arrepentirse de esto.

Katsura asintió sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Bien, y tú Sakata Ginko ¿recibes a Takasugi Shinsuke como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud de tu estado diabético y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo más que el parfait de chocolate y leche de fresa y respetarlo todos los días de lo que se puede contar la nariz de Jackie? -

-Zura, deberías cambiar de profesión. Eres pésimo como sacerdote -comentó Ginko para nada contenta que haya involucrado con su postre y bebida favorita en el juramento.

-Si te refieres a la nariz de Jackie no se puede hacer nada -

-No me refería a eso, ¿por qué tienes obsesión con la nariz de Jackie? ¿No tienes algo mejor para decir? - espetó Ginko.

-Será que...cuántas narices de Jackie se puede contar -

-¿Puedes dejar la nariz de Jackie en este momento? -está vez, espetó Shinpachi exasperado.

\- La nariz de Jackie es sólo uno, idiota ¡auch! -Ginko miró mal a Shinsuke quien le dio un pellizco en su mano.

\- La nariz de Jackie ni tu postre basura importa en este momento -comentó Takasugi con desdén.

-Discúlpate con el parfait ahora mismo, Chibi -

-¿A quién la dices Chibi, estúpida diabética? -

**¡BANG!**

Tanto Ginko como Shinsuke sisearon adoloridos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Zura? -expresaron la pareja ante el golpe en la cabeza.

-Estaban siendo ridículamente estúpidos de nuevo -aclaró Katsura negando con la cabeza ante el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos.

-El que estaba siendo ridículamente estúpido eres tú -pronunciaron Ginko y Takasugi.

-Ginko, tu respuesta -ignorando el comentario de sus amigos, Katsura miró expectante a la peliplata.

-Sí, acepto a este idiota. Acepto su obsesión con el Yakult y acepto que nunca crecerá unas pulgadas más alto -afirmó con fingido aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué tú… -Shinsuke iba a despotricar.

-Muy bien, por el poder que me confirieron los Jouishishi y la gente de Edo. Los declaro marido y mujer, pueden sellar esta unión con un beso -interrumpió Katsura reanudando con el voto improvisado.

Ginko y Takasugi no tardaron en mirarse avergonzados ante la idea de besarse en frente de todos, normalmente lo hacían cuando estaban solos ya que ambos no eran los que hacían muestras de afecto en público.

La gente sólo los había visto intercambiando bromas e insultos, lo cual era normal en ellos pero besarse en público era un poco embarazoso hacerlo.

Se miraron a los ojos con sus manos entrelazadas, al sentir calor en sus mejillas no necesitaban adivinar que las tenían tan rojas que podían rivalizar con las luces navideñas.

- _Maldición sólo hay que besarnos_ -pensó Takasugi con nerviosismo.

- _No es como si vayamos a acostarnos en frente de los demás_ -pensó Ginko con ansiedad- _No es como ese gorila con la princesa gorila_ -sintió escalofrío al recordar ese momento que pudo ser traumático para todos.

- _Tan sólo debemos hacer un contacto labial rápido, es lo que siempre hacemos_ -

- _Cálmate, Gin-san. Sólo acercate a Shinsuke, dale un rápido beso y listo, oficialmente estamos casados_ -

 _-No seas gallina, no es como si estuviéramos jugando pollo gay_ -se reprochó mentalmente Shinsuke- _Hazlo ahora o Ginko se dará cuenta y encontrará otra razón para burlarse de mí por el resto de nuestras vidas de casados._

- _Hazlo ahora o Hikusugi me considerará una miedosa, es suficiente que este idiota me dejó incapaz de nadar -_

Muchos quedaron extrañados que ninguno de los novios hizo ademanes de besarse, pasaron unos minutos y ya se estaban exasperando.

-¡No se queden ahí parados y háganlo ahora mismo! -Hasegawa fue el primero en romper el inquietante silencio.

-¡Háganlo de una vez que no tenemos todo el día! -le siguió Otose con impaciencia.

-¡Algunos ya quieren por comida, aru! -se quejó Kagura por su estómago que no dejó de sonar hace 5 minutos.

Ginko y Shinsuke se voltearon para mirar con molestia a sus invitados.

-¡Callénse todos! -expresó Shinsuke levantando la voz.

-¡Apuesto que ninguno de ustedes besó a alguien en público, así que hagan un favor y cierren sus bocas! -exclamó Ginko irritada.

-Tan sólo dejen de pensar y háganlo ahora -sugirió Shinpachi con más educación.

La pareja regresó su atención en el otro, no era el momento para detenerse a pensar y tan sólo tenían que pasar a la acción.

Ginko y Takasugi cerraron los ojos para esconder sus vergüenzas y unieron sus labios en un corto beso.

Al separarse ambos tenían todo el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas, los invitados no tardaron en aplaudir a la pareja formada.

-¡Felicitaciones para los señores Takasugi! -

Ginko y Shinsuke a pesar de la vergüenza, se miraron con júbilo, sin salirse del estupor que acaban de casarse.

Esto era...perfecto.

Oficialmente ya son marido y mujer.

**¡BOOOM!**

Una enorme explosión rompió con la perfecta atmósfera de cuento de hadas.

Sorprendidos por la repentina explosión los presentes miraron a dónde se originó, había humos inundando la habitación y al despejarse no tardaron en aparecer hombres con uniformes negros y detalles dorados.

-¡Shinsengumi! -exclamó Shinpachi- ¿Qué hacen ellos después de no aparecer en los primeros capítulos de esta historia? -

-¡Katsura Koutaro! -gritó Sougo con una bazooka descansando en sus hombros.

-¿¡Ustedes, qué creen que están haciendo aquí!? -exclamó Shinpachi desconcertado.

-¿Qué no ven que estamos en una ceremonia importante, aru? -Kagura estaba malhumorada ante la presencia de Sougo.

-¿Y de quién es la boda? -preguntó Hijikata con indiferencia- Tan sólo una fuente confiable dijo que Katsura Koutaro estaba aquí.

-No me digas que Otae-san se casará con alguien más -apareció Kondo alarmado.

-Usted ya se casó con la Sra. Gorila, Kondo-san - le recordó Hijikata con el cigarrillo colgado en sus labios.

-¡Otae-san! -se lanzó el comandante de Shinsengumi al aire siendo golpeado justo en la cara por la mayor de los Shimura.

-¡Gin-san! ¿Dónde está mi amada Gin-san? -apareció repentinamente Sarutobi Ayato junto con los Oniwabanshu.

-¿Qué no te haz dado por vencido que haya tenido una hija? -cuestionó Hattori Zenzou leyendo JUMP, para luego recibir un kunai en su trasero.

-Hija o no, podría convertirme en el padre de Umeko-chan, en cuanto Gin-san se case conmigo -aclaró soñadoramente Saa-kun para luego ser golpeado por un bokuto que voló por los aires.

-Al parecer la boda es de -Sougo al dirigir su mirada hacia donde apareció el misterioso bokuto, estaba una pareja matrimonial, no esperó encontrarse con- ¿H*llo K*** y R***kkuma? -

Los presentes miraron confundidos por la repentina aparición de los personajes de S*nri* y el de S*n X, no tardaron en preguntarse a dónde se fueron la recién formada pareja Takasugi.

Ignorando aquella extraña pareja de peluches, el grupo de policías volvió a centrar su atención en su prófugo que nunca lograron capturarlo.

-Sal de dónde estés, Katsura Koutaro. Te tenemos rodeado -pronunció Sougo con el bazooka preparado.

Una esfera rodó en el suelo para detenerse a los pies de los oficiales de Edo, la cara del dicho objeto tenía un contador en verde con números digitales que marcaba 00:05.

-Uh, uh -pronunciaron al unísono en cuanto el marcador llegó a 00:00.

**¡BOOOM!**

El humo cubría toda la habitación, causando que la confusión y el caos no se hiciera esperar e involucrar a los presentes mismos.

Estaba confundida, la garganta le picaba por inhalar humo de aquel explosivo y tosía al igual que el resto de los afectados.

Sintió una mano tomar la suya. No tardó en encontrarse con el rostro de su pareja.

-No se queden ahí, aprovechen mientras haya humo -pronunció Katsura mirando a sus amigos.

-Déjanos en nuestras manos, los distraeremos -no tardaron en aparecer Matako y Henpeita.

-Vámonos de aquí, Gin-chan, Hikusugi -apareció Kagura montada sobre Sadaharu con Umeko y Shinpachi a cuestas.

-Chicos -pronunció Ginko recuperándose del aturdimiento.

-Contamos con ustedes -pronunció Shinsuke para luego escapar junto con su esposa por el hueco creado por los Shinsengumi.

**El presente…**

-¿¡Cómo es que llegamos a esto!? -exclamó Shinpachi haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse sujeto a Sadaharu.

-¿No haz notado que nada lo que nos sucede es normal? -dijo Ginko cita voz estaba siendo amortiguada por el ridículo disfraz que Zura le consiguió.

-¿Les pasa esto todo los días? -preguntó Takasugi con disfraz de oso sin soltar la mano de su mujer.

-Todos los días, desde que conocemos a esta vieja borracha nuestras vidas nunca fueron normales, aru -aclaró Kagura.

-¿Por qué la gente están jugando allá atrás? -preguntó Umeko con curiosidad.

-Se están divirtiendo mucho porque tu papi y mami por fin se casaron, aru - le explicó Kagura.

-¿A quién le dices vieja borracha, Kagura? -inquirió Ginko enfadada en su tono de voz.

-Eres una clase de imán que atrae problemas o simplemente atraes gente loca, Ginko -Takasugi no entendía cómo hacía la peli plata en lograr un gran círculo de gente a comparación de Zura, Sakamoto y él.

-Las mismas de las cuales están ustedes -comentó Ginko con ojos en blanco, sin ser notada por el disfraz de la gata blanca.

-Oi, debemos aumentar la velocidad si queremos perderlos -sugirió Shinpachi asustado al ser testigo de un caos de gente corriendo, volando por los aires y envueltas de humo- A este ritmo nos arrastrarán.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, están sobre Sadaharu -comentó Ginko, luego sus ojos se detuvieron en un medio de transporte que sólo ella conocía. Se detuvo al contemplar que se trataba de su scooter.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ginko? Tenemos que irnos -apresuró Takasugi.

-Tengo una idea -

En unos diez segundos, un scooter atravesó a toda velocidad en las calles siendo conducido por H*llo K*** con R***kkuma situado detrás suyo. No tardaron en seguirle el ritmo al perro gigante.

La gente de Edo fueron testigos de una escena de lo más extraña. Para ellos se acostumbraron ver una Yato, una niña pequeña riendo con inocencia y un megane asustado montando sobre un perro gigante de pelo blanco; lo más raro era H*llo K*** y R***kkuma viajando en scooter y detrás de ellos una turba de personas peleando entre sí, volando por doquier con el humo y explosión envolviéndolos.

No vieron que las personas debajo de los disfraces eran una pareja de recién casados, quienes a pesar del caos y que la fiesta no salió como habían esperado sonreían con total júbilo.

Se habían casado y estaban rodeados de gente querida, es lo único que importaba.

En fin, fue otro día de locos en Edo.

...

Finalmente se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser un muelle, podían respirar con alivio al comprobar que los perdieron de vista y cayeron agotados.

-¡Por fin! Pensé que estaríamos huyendo todo el día -Shinpachi fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Puedes descansar ahora, Sadaharu -Kagura se bajó de su perro con Umeko en sus brazos.

-O sea que finalmente puedo quitarme este maldito disfraz -Ginko al quitarse la cabeza de la gata blanca dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, su rostro se encontraba rojo y empapado de sudor y su cabello plateado se encontraba más desordenado de lo habitual.

-¿Cómo está Umeko? -Shinsuke ya se había quitado su disfraz y no tardó en acercarse a la Yato.

-Parece que se durmió en el camino -Kagura le mostró la niña dormida al padre sin soltarla.

-Al menos se divirtió mucho -Shinsuke le sonrió con ternura a su hija dormida.

-Se ve tan adorable -Ginko se acercó sonriendo ante la vista entrañable de su niña.

-Ginko, tienes algo pegado en tu ropa -señaló Takasugi.

La susodicha se lo quitó y al inspeccionarlo de cerca se trataba de una carta.

"Su viaje no ha terminado, aquí les dejamos preparado otra sorpresa para ustedes dos. Vayan a esta dirección XXXXXX, disfrutenlo.  
De sus amigos Sakamoto y Zura.  
Zura ja nai, Katsura da!"

-¿Qué diablos? -pronunciaron Ginko y Shinsuke al terminar de leer el mensaje.

Luego vieron a Kagura montando otra vez sobre Sadaharu y Shinpachi mirándolos.

-¿Qué están haciendo, chicos? -inquirió Ginko confundida.

-Hikusugi cuida muy bien de nuestra Gin-chan -Kagura lo miró fijamente.

-¿Eh? -

-Nosotros les dejaremos que disfruten su velada -habló Shinpachi sonriendo.

-Esperen…¿qué? -

\- No se preocupen, cuidaremos muy bien a Umeko-chan -Kagura cargaba a la niña dormida con cuidado.

-Pueden tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo pero no tanto, Umeko-chan necesita a sus padres cerca -

-Cuidense mucho los dos y disfruten de su Luna de miel -Kagura se retiró con Sadaharu sin dejar oportunidad a la pareja de protestar.

Shinpachi reaccionó y no tardó en seguirle a toda velocidad que podía proporcionar sus piernas.

-Oi! Te estás olvidando de mí, Kagura-chan -

Las figuras de los chicos se hicieron diminutas hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Una vez que estaban solos, Takasugi y Ginko estaban desconcertados.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder? -pronunció Takasugi confundido.

-¿Ellos nos acaban de darnos permiso para nuestra Luna de miel? -Ginko parpadeó sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder.

-Empiezo a preguntarme quién es el niño y quien el adulto -Takasugi esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Te refieres a que soy una adulta y tú un niño -comentó Ginko con malicia.

Shinsuke le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió -se quejó adolorida, luego vio a Shinsuke alejándose.

-Vienes o no - la miró con aburrimiento mostrando la carta con las instrucciones que le quitó.

Aturdida por la acción reciente, tragando un gruñido se dispuso a seguir a su esposo.

"Esposo", Shinsuke y ella siempre fueron considerados pareja por sus amigos. Ellos no lo supieron hasta que, luego de su habitual pelea de puños se convirtió en besos tiernos, desenfrenados y más tarde una confesión vergonzosa, luego sin darse cuenta comenzaron a salir juntos de manera natural.

No podía creer que hace unos ratos se casaron y ahora son esposos, Ginko no pudo evitar en sonreír como tonta.

Sra. Takasugi se dijo aquel nombre como si cantara un hechizo. Ahora entendía porque las chicas de los ridículos manga Shoujo se emocionaban por algo tan simple y tan cliché. Era como un sueño.

-Oi, Ginko -escuchó a Shinsuke llamarla desde la lejanía- Es por aquí - le señaló desde el final del muelle a donde un barco de gran tamaño los esperaba.

\- Ya voy, no seas tan impaciente, Shinsuke-kun -pronunció Ginko con un tono infantil que sabía que irritaría a su esposo- Ya va ser la hora que pruebe tu Yakult -esquivó un zapato que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ya vámonos o te dejaré atrás, estúpida permanente -a pesar de no ver su expresión, Shinsuke tenía las orejas rojas y se alejaba de ella en pasos apresurados.

Ginko sonrió divertida, Shinsuke nunca dejaría de verse tan entrañable a sus ojos. Era su adorable tsundere.

…

-Wau, esto es increíble - Ginko tenía la expresión impresionada tras contemplar la nave con satisfacción.

Takasugi no habló pero parecía estar igual manera que su esposa.

-Ustedes deben ser los señores Takasugi -los saludó con formalidad el personal del barco que los esperaba junto a las escaleras- Quiero darles muchas felicitaciones por su boda, esta nave tiene todos los servicios que podrían necesitar para hacer que su estadía sea inolvidable.

-Ustedes deben ser el barco contratado por Sakamoto y Katsura - dijo Shinsuke tras comprobar que fuera la dirección correcta.

-Así es, Sakamoto Tatsuma fue quien nos contactó y contrató nuestros servicios -

Ginko no le extrañaba, la otra vez cuando Sakamoto casi destruyó su casa por accidente envió a un par de Amanto a reconstruirlo.

Conseguir una nave para su Luna de miel no era nada raro. Esto es de las pocas veces en la que Sakamoto hizo algo bien incluyendo Zura.

La peli plata no pudo evitar emocionarse, un barco contratado quería decir comida gratis, spa, camas cómodas, lujos y todo lo que puede haber en un crucero lujoso.

-Vamos, Shinsuke -tomó la mano de su esposo y se encaminó hacia el crucero a toda velocidad.

-Oye, no tan rápido -se quejó el pelioscuro pero no soltó su mano ni cuando llegaron a la cubierta.

Disfrutaron cada servicio del lujoso crucero que volaba por los aires, Ginko le recordaba la escena de cuando fueron con las chicas para una cita a ciegas de Kyubei que al final no salió como hubieran querido y todo por Tojo que fue presa de pánico creyendo que su "joven maestro" iba a cambiar de Kyu a Juu.

Shinsuke miró a Ginko, cuyos ojos brillaban como luces de Navidad mientras disfrutaba sus platos favoritos, principalmente dulces con cada bocado que daba. Esa imagen lo encontraba adorable en lugar de irritable. Incluso convertida en adulta y haber tenido una hija, Ginko nunca cambió su amor por los dulces.

Era mejor así, con ese rostro irritable y tonto, ese espíritu fuerte e imparable, ese cabello permanente, esos aburridos ojos de pez muerto y esa poderosa espada son lo que la hacían Sakata Ginko.

Y la única mujer que había conocido y aprendido a amar Incluso ahora.

-Ginko es sólo una piscina a comparado con el mar es muy pequeño -señaló Takasugi lanzando otro suspiro.

-No me moveré de aquí, puede que sea una piscina pero aún se ve grande y profunda que podría tragarme - Ginko tercamente se aferraba a una columna de sujetaba el barco- He oído que muchos morían ahogados en la piscina, podría estar encantada.

-Eres una adulta, no puedo creer que aún tengas miedo a los fantasmas - no podía sentir más que indignado.

-¿De quién es la culpa que no se nadar? -señaló frunciendo el ceño.

-Aún sigues enojada por que te caíste al mar, fue hace mucho tiempo -Takasugi no podía creer que después de tantos años, la peli plata no haya olvidado de aquella "simple broma" que causó que se convirtiera en hidrofóbica.

-Y gracias a eso me convertí en lo que soy ahora, así que nadie más que tú eres responsable de esto -Ginko no quería retroceder o más bien avanzar para dirigirse a la piscina.

Shinsuke dejó escapar otro suspiro, si continúan así se quedarán toda la noche sin hacer un avance o los echarían de aquí, podía sentir las miradas de otros pasajeros clavados sobre ellos.

-Ginko, haremos otra cosa -por mucho que Takasugi no era los que cedían, por esta vez lo haría para poder seguir disfrutando de la estadía del crucero con su esposa- Qué tal si vamos a nuestra habitación y hacemos otra cosa.

La peliplata se quedó meditando, lo miraba con cierta desconfianza, Shinsuke hizo un esfuerzo en no gritarle y perder lo último que quedaba de paciencia.

-Podrás comer todo el parfait que quieras -decidió usar otra estrategia.

-¡Vamos, Shinsuke! ¿Por qué eres tan lento? -de inmediato, Ginko estaba en el pasillo de afuera.

Sabía que usando el postre funcionaría, aunque todavía no entendía cómo Ginko usó "shunpo" para salir tan rápido, negando con una sonrisa imperceptible se dispuso en seguir a su mujer.

…

-Cuando dije que podías comer parfait no quise decir en el baño -

Shinsuke y Ginko se encontraban ahora mismo en una bañera grande estilo piscina, rodeado de cursilerías que harían que el ambiente se viera íntimo y romántico para la mayoría de las parejas como velas encendidas, pétalos de rosa esparcidas en el agua y en todo el baño, puertas orientales abiertas que ofrecía la hermosa vista de la noche estrellada con la Luna llena iluminando con intensidad, sake de los más caros y chocolates.

-Estoy haciendo ambas cosas: comer parfait y bañarme -comentó despreocupada mientras trataba de terminar su postre favorito.

-Debí traerme el Yakult para tomarlo ahora mismo -murmuró Shinsuke para sí.

En esos segundos que se distrajo, Ginko terminó rápidamente su parfait y dejó a un lado la copa vacía para regresar su atención en su esposo.

-Sabes, esta escena me recuerda a uno de nuestros encuentros favoritos -Ginko rompió el silencio esbozando una vaga sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué crees que mis encuentros favoritos te involucra a ti? -espetó Shinsuke con la cabeza recostada en la piscina pequeña.

-Pues por los ruidos que hacías esa vez que lo hicimos en el onsen parecías nada aburrido -comentó ampliando su sonrisa- O esa vez detrás de la cascada, las rocas no fueron tan cómodas pero valió la pena escuchar cada ruido que salía de tu boca -

-¡Cállate! -siseó Shinsuke avergonzado- ¿Por qué haces sonar que soy el receptivo? ¡Eres una mujer! -

Ginko lo miró para nada impresionado, Shinsuke quería lanzarle algo para borrar esa molesta mirada.

-Los hombres también gimen, Shinsuke-kun. O acaso no te consideras humano, no es vergonzoso que los hombres pueden hacer más ruidos que una mujer cuando tienen intimidad -

-La ruidosa en cada encuentro fuiste tú, estúpida permanente -corrigió enrojecido tal vez por la ira o calor.

\- Wau, Shinsuke-kun. Estamos hablando de nuestros encuentros favoritos y ya te estás excitando - Ginko rió al notar la piel enrojecida del ex terrorista.

-Es por el agua, acaso no lo notas -Shinsuke podía sentir el calor por todo su rostro, podía cocinar yakiniku si tuviera carne.

-Tan sólo veo a tu bestia interna rugiendo por ser calmada por mi vagi -

-Te mostraré lo que es una bestia interna -Takasugi se lanzó, literalmente hacia la peli plata que no hizo ademanes de alejarse.

Takasugi tenía rodeado a Ginko con ambos brazos extendidos en cada lado de la piscina, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia para lo que está a punto de hacerle. La mujer, en cambio, le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad desafiándolo en silencio.

Shinsuke, en lugar de desconcertarse, sonrió satisfecho y tomó la iniciativa en tomarla por la nuca y unir sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Además de ser rivales de espadas, también lo fueron compitiendo quién era el que conducía sus encuentros íntimos o quién estaría arriba del otro.

El fuego se encendía con simples palabras de burla que terminaban en intercambios de golpes o besos desenfrenados y manoseos salvajes.

Ginko no se opuso al beso de lleno por parte de Shinsuke, después de todo no era la primera vez que se besaban de este modo. Rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus brazos para profundizar el beso y no se detuvo, ni cuando sintió las manos de Shinsuke recorriendo su cuerpo.

Gimió en cuanto sus manos terminaron en su trasero o tomaron uno de sus senos que dio un atrevido apretón.

Ginko no quiso quedarse atrás, sin romper el beso recorrió el cuerpo bien construido de su amado moviendo sus manos con gracia como si fueran serpientes. Se detuvo justo en su hombría, no tardó en rozarla con descaro ganándose un gruñido escapar de los labios de Shinsuke.

Ginko sonrió triunfal y bebió ese dulce sonido con sus labios.

Shinsuke sentía que estaba a punto de perder los sentidos, el calor del agua, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y Ginko tocándolo de esa manera eran detonante para que estallara en cualquier momento.

Confiando en la fuerza de sus brazos, sostuvo el cuerpo de Ginko haciendo que se sostuviera por su cuello mientras sus finas y musculosas piernas se aferraran por su cintura provocando que sus pieles se pegaran directamente. Shinsuke hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y no tomarla en este preciso instante, en su lugar salió de la piscina y no se preocupó mucho en resbalarse debido que el suelo del baño era de madera, se encaminó a la habitación con Ginko a cuestas.

Una vez en la recámara, Shinsuke no tardó en depositar a Ginko sobre la cama matrimonial y reanudar el beso con pasión, cuya llama nunca se apagaba ni con la distancia ni el pasar de los años.

Mientras continuaban haciendo el amor, Shinsuke recordaba sus años en la Guerra Joui época dónde saltaron de la niñez a la adultez. Época donde él y Ginko comenzaron a salir, la primera vez que lo han hecho ambos habían estado nerviosos y avergonzados mucho más que cuando se habían besado por primera vez y eso sucedió cuando tenían 14 años, un año antes que su sensei fuera arrestado.

Hacer la primera vez era un paso más serio, escucharon que los adultos lo hacían después de casarse o hacían los hombres con las cortesanas para relajarse antes de partir a la guerra donde la muerte inminente los esperaba. “Es mejor morir convertido en hombre que ser un virgen perdedor”, recordaba las bromas que Sakamoto había dicho una vez ganándose risa de parte de sus camaradas.

Shinsuke había sido testigo de Ginko en el campo de batalla donde la bautizaron el nombre de "Shiroyasha", aparecía en un destello blanco tomando por sorpresa a sus enemigos, tenía esa brutalidad que arrasaba con todo llenando el campo de sangre como un huracán de cuchillas y al final desfilaba sobre un gran número cadáveres Amanto con indiferencia tan natural. En el momento que se han entregado por primera vez, había sido una adolescente torpe e insegura igual que él pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar marcha atrás, como lo habían hecho cada vez que se sumaron a los desafíos. La segunda y tercera, Ginko se ha mostrado tan segura y tan natural que tomó por sorpresa a Shinsuke, además de ser una implacable guerrera también poseía habilidades propias de una cortesana experta. Era increíble y desconcertante, esos besos apasionados y tiernos, sus manos que bailaban como serpientes, esos movimientos confiados y esa sonrisa divertida de falsa sumisión lo había desarmado por completo.

Cada encuentro amoroso que tuvieron lo disfrutaron como un par de amantes que se encontraban a escondidas de los curiosos y llevar a cabo una relación prohibida como las historias de romance que había leído en su juventud, pero esa vehemencia pasó a convertirse en ternura y comenzaron a dedicarse a intercambiar conversaciones como un par de amigos que compartían sus secretos, contaban sus planes para el futuro y descansaban abrazados disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Takasugi si tuviera que elegir entre la cortesana del barrio rojo al que sus amigos lo obligaron a asistir para probar su hombría o Ginko, era obvio que su preferencia sería la segunda por mucho que quiera negarlo.

Ginko no era como las otras mujeres que conoció en el camino. En la época de los samuráis las mujeres, tanto las mujeres de familia o las cortesanas, eran entrenadas para ser sumisas y complacer al esposo o el cliente. Ginko en cambio no era como ellas, había sido abandonada por la humanidad sin nombre ni hogar hasta que fue acogida por Shouyo, había aprendido la crueldad del mundo desde muy temprana edad, era descarada, no temía a nada y se plantaba en frente, en lugar de huir. Prefería la espada más que aprender a ser femenina. También, prefería dar placer que recibirlo como Shinsuke había notado en sus encuentros anteriores.

Después de estar solo y a la deriva cuando era niño haber conocido a Ginko, lo llevó a formar parte de Shoka Sonjuku y estar bajo el ala de Shouyo. Cuando lo perdió todo, nuevamente quedó a la deriva avanzando sin rumbo fijo, Ginko nuevamente apareció en su vida y… volvió a encontrar su lugar en este mundo.

Se sintió completo otra vez.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, su beso se tornó más suave y lento y sus toques más gentiles y cariñosos que antes.

Ginko pareció notarlo, se separó levemente para mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Shinsuke? ¿Sucede algo? -

-No es nada, prefiero que hagamos de este modo -le ofreció una simple respuesta más una sonrisa genuina.

-Supongo que, porque nos acabamos de casar -Ginko le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa divertida.

Se besaron lentamente como si probaran la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de sus bocas y la calidez que dejaban escapar cada vez que respiraban. Memorizando cada parte de los sentimientos que despertaba con sólo tocarse y besarse.

Ginko dejó escapar un suspiro de placer al sentir los labios de Shinsuke en su cuello. A pesar que lo habían hecho muchas veces, nunca dejó de ser un punto sensible que hacía que su mente quedará en blanco.

Shinsuke recorría el cuello de su ahora esposa con sus labios dejando rastros húmedos de su lengua, saboreando su sudor, rastros de agua y sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Ginko había visto el cambio en el cuerpo desnudo de Shinsuke, ahora que fue reencarnado era notable. A diferencia de su vida anterior, su cuerpo se veía saludable sin rastro de fatiga o síntomas de malestar al igual que las cicatrices. Era un hombre nuevo que no tenía marcas de batallas que había participado hace años atrás.

Ginko quería probarlo nuevamente, la idea de dejar nuevas cicatrices en esa piel intacta le resultaba tentadora.

Con un renovado entusiasmo Ginko con la ayuda de sus piernas giró el cuerpo de Shinsuke cambiando rápidamente de posición quedándose ella en la parte superior.

\- Ginko -pronunció Shinsuke con sorpresa- ¿Qué haces?

La susodicha le ofreció una sonrisa pícara, Shinsuke la recordaba los momentos en los que Ginko tomó riendas en el sexo.

-Esta vez tomaré el mando, Shinsuke -le besó de lleno quitándole al pelioscuro la oportunidad de formular alguna réplica.

El beso profundo y apasionado donde la lengua experta de Ginko saboreaba la cavidad de Shinsuke lo había dejado aturdido, tardó unos minutos para corresponderle y seguirle el ritmo.

Pero eso no fue todo, los besos de Ginko viajaron por su frente, su nariz, mejilla y labio con pequeños picotazos hasta que recorrieron por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho añadiendo su lengua saboreando el agua aún impregnada en su piel tersa y blanca. Con un poco de picardía dio pequeños mordiscos y chupones en el hombro...jeje Shinsuke tendría que ocultarlo muy bien con su kimono.

Continuó su recorrido sin siquiera detenerse en la hombría que tanto conocía de su esposo, tan sólo lo tanteó, lo acarició sintiendo su textura ganándose el gruñido audible de Shinsuke que apenas hizo esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Ginko sonrió orgullosa que podía desarmarlo por completo, mucho más que el número de victorias y derrotas que había dejado de tomarle importancia desde hace mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos y le depositó un tierno beso a su miembro.

Shinsuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de inmediato cerró los párpados con fuerza y con su mano derecha tomó con fuerza un puñado de la sábana al sentir un calor húmedo envolver su hombría. Un sonoro ruido gutural brotó de su garganta al sentir la increíble lengua y caricia de esas blancas manos recorrer su miembro.

Ginko era malditamente increíble en el sexo oral, Shinsuke fue lo único inteligente que su mente formuló antes de perderse en el mar de placentero deleite, sin memoria ni voluntad.

Antes de caer en cuenta, Ginko separó su boca de su hombría sin esperar a que llegará a su orgasmo y se levantó cayendo sobre el mismo con un suspiro alegre. Shinsuke estaba sumergido en un nuevo mar de gozo y placer, pero no estaba del todo complacido no cuando Ginko lo tenía a su merced.

Recuperándose de la nubosidad del placer, Shinsuke tomó a Ginko por la nuca y la besó con nueva intensidad tomándola con sorpresa. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se movió regresando a la posición anterior y no tardó en moverse consiguiendo sonidos combinados de gemidos y suspiros de la peliplata que Shinsuke no tardó en beberlos con sus besos, adoraba escuchar esos sonidos insaciables. Nunca dejó de escuchar esos sonidos mientras recorría sus labios hasta detenerse en uno de los pechos suaves y blandos y llevar uno de esos deliciosos botones rosas sensibles a su boca, sonrió para sus adentros cuando sus oídos no tardaron en capturar otros sonidos de deleite de parte de su mujer.

Abrazados y besándose como nunca lo habían hecho, se movieron fundiéndose nuevamente en uno solo y disfrutando otra noche de insaciable placer y gozo. Continuaron así hasta que fueran vencidos por el cansancio, abrazados y satisfechos fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, con las pocas fuerzas que tenían tan sólo se miraron con amor como nunca lo habían hecho desde sus días de Shoka Sonjuku y la Guerra Joui, se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos asegurándose que estaban aquí y ahora, y pronunciaron las palabras que habían acallado hace mucho tiempo por la vergüenza o encontrarlo innecesario ya que lo expresaban mediante las acciones.

-Te amo, Shinsuke. Nunca dejé de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando te fuiste de mi vida dos veces, siempre fuiste y serás el segundo hombre que he amado más que mi propia vida –

\- Oye, fue hermoso hasta que lo arruinaste llamándome "segundo" -comentó Takasugi desconcertado- ¿Quién es el primero?

Ginko no pudo evitar reírse hasta que se calmó ignorando la mirada fulminante de su esposo.

-Shouyo-sensei por supuesto, sigue siendo el hombre que amé y sigo amándolo como padre -sonrió con nostalgia.

Shinsuke sonrió también con el mismo sentimiento.

-Si nos viera ahora mismo, estaría feliz y me daría un golpe en la cabeza por haberme robado a su hija -

-Shouyo-sensei te quería mucho y puedo sentir que ya sabía que algo iba a pasar entre nosotros al igual que Zura. Tan sólo esperaba que uno de los dos diera el primer paso -

Shinsuke sonrió sin soltar la mano de su ahora esposa.

-Yo también te amo, Ginko. Eres la mujer que cambió mi vida y nunca dejó mis pensamientos desde que te conocí, siempre haz estado presente en los momentos que quise olvidarte, siempre quise apartarte de mi vida desde que todo se desmoronó…pero siempre conseguías aparecerte y hacer que mi vida volviera a tener sentido de nuevo. Y ahora, haz hecho que volviera a la vida otra vez. Esta vez, no me iré a ningún lado, no ahora que he vuelto a verte -

Ginko sollozó pero no dejó escapar ni una lágrima esta vez, sus ojos escarlata brillaban con felicidad. Abrazó con fuerza a su esposo, quien no tardó en corresponder el gesto.

Finalmente, después de tantos años de estar perdida después de haber perdido a las personas que amó y haber formado lazos con otras, haber recuperado a su amado luego de perderlo dos veces, podía sentir paz otra vez.

Esta vez, ninguno estaba preocupado de nada. Sabían que al despertarse se encontrarán con el rostro del otro cada mañana y sabrán que no fue un sueño. Tienen a su familia esperándolos también, una vez que su Luna de miel finalice.

Después de tantos años de estar en la deriva, sufriendo y tratar de seguir viviendo, por fin están juntos y por fin vivirán sus vidas juntos como lo habían anhelado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerraron los ojos y se acurrucaron con sus corazones llenos de felicidad.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar y no se preocupen publicaré más historias de esta hermosa pareja como muestra de mi apoyo, trataré de no tardarme en esto.
> 
> Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer mis fic's y darme apoyo.
> 
> Nos vemos para otros nuevos fic's  
> Saludos a todos queridos lectores!!  
> Underword

**Author's Note:**

> Kiseru: pipa japonesa antigua  
> Katana: espada japonesa, arma de los samurai  
> Kimono: vestimenta de una sola pieza muy común en la vestimenta de los habitantes japoneses.  
> No de queden ahí, la historia continuará y no tardaré en publicarlo. Muchas gracias por leerlo queridos lectores, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
